Noli Me Tangere
by smai
Summary: Complete. 'Touch Me Not' is now out. Emily was invisible, but it all changed when Draco Malfoy came into her life. Death and deceitful love. DM:OC
1. Prologue Noli Me Tangere

Summary: Emily Loreli O'Leary, formerly known as Emilia, is a witch in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes she is a witch, but is that the only unique quality she possesses? Read on to find out.

A/N: I am not going to tell you much… Only that this fic is going to have Draco *yummy* And This fic is mine… my pen name would be Draco's Dragonette but my computer is stupid and wouldn't let me on ff.net. And so you all know I am half done this fic, but I am waiting until the book is out so I can write more. I have 5 chappys done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emily O'Leary, Kitty, and the plot, otherwise it is all Queen JKR's. God Bless the Queen! Muahaha.

Prologue:

The laughter in the halls and the people rushing by was irritating. No one saw her, no one knew her. She leaned into the damp wall hoping she would become invisible. As the laughter died down, and no one was littering her path, she sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The professors closed their doors, and it was silent. The girl looked up and gathered her books. 

As she was putting her books and parchment in her bag. A young man then came strolling down the hall. A stray quill of hers was in the middle of the walkway, but she left it there. She scurried to the corner praying he wouldn't see her. She peered over the corner and saw him bend over and grabbed her quill. "Hmm…." He sighed. 

The door behind her slammed shut and she jumped. 

"Emilia, if I am correct, which I am, you are late for class." 

Emilia turned around and saw her favorite professor. "Sorry Professor Snape, My bag had dropped and my books were scattered about." 

Snape smirked and simply stated, "don't let it happen again."

As Emilia lounged in her seat in the class room she took in her surroundings. The walls of brick and the must-like scent were welcoming to her. It was dark, and quite damp. 'Yes, the dungeons, nothing better,' Emilia smiled. She looked at her fellow classmates, they all wore black  robes with patches on the left side. Emilia glanced at her own green Slytherin patch, and glided her finger over it. 

"Mr. Malfoy, where are my newted bat wings?" Snape inquired the tall blond. 

"Sorry Professor Snape, Professor Sprout had asked me to do an errand, plus there were none remaining in your cabinet." Draco Malfoy answered.

"He has my quill! Draco has my quill!" Emilia muttered. 

"Emilia, if you have something to say, please do tell us." Snape snapped. 

"Who is Emilia?" one student asked. 

"Emilia? Emilia who?" questioned another. 

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed. 

"Sorry Professor, it's just that I realized I had left my quill in the hallway." Everyone glanced in her direction as she answered his question. 

Draco strolled down the aisle to her desk. His steel-like silver eyes met her emerald green ones. "Is this your quill?" 

Emilia nodded, "yes, it is."  

Draco handed it to her, "be careful next time." Draco smirked.

 "If you want to cure a laceration from a Hortul, this potion is necessary….." Emilia ignored Snape's monotone voice and went to her sanctuary. 

Emilia had special powers. Sure, she is a witch, but she is special. Emilia Lorelei O'Leary is possessed by a demon, and while concentrating she can transport her soul. 

"You do know he will never like you Em, I'm sorry." Kitty declared. 

"How would you know Kit, I mean you have been dead for thirty years! Things Change!" Emilia replied. 

"Besides, he said eight whole words to me today, eight whole words!!!" 

Kitty laughed, "I may only possess your body but it's a good thing I don't possess your soul, you are too optimistic, yet petty." 

Emilia sighed, "oh well, I think I better go back to class now, bye Kit." 

Kitty sneered, "you dumbass I live in your body, I'm not leaving you Emily." 

Emilia winced, "So its Emily now is it?" 

Kitty giggled, "yeah, I had a dog named Emily, you remind me of her."


	2. Bibere Venenum In Auro

Summary: Emily Loreli O'Leary, formerly known as Emilia, is a witch in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes she is a witch, but is that the only unique quality she possesses? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emily O'Leary, Mallory, Kitty, (or any other characters you don't recognize) and the plot, otherwise it is all JKR's. 

Chapter 1-

            _It isn't fair, not at all. Tomorrow everyone is going to Hogsmeade. I would like to join the lot, and pick up some chocolates at Honeyduke's. But Mallory wants to work with me. Mallory is a Gryffindor, but she is my only friend. She is also in her fifth year, and has a crush on the infamous Harry Potter. I don't think there is any information to give out on him, being as everyone knows of him. Mallory lives in the states, as do I. She lives in Maryland, and I New Jersey, but I spend my summer holiday with her. She is like my sister. She has been helping me 'associate myself' with others I don't know why she tries--- _

A loud clatter shook the ground and Emily had to abruptly stop writing in her diary. 

"Hey Em, what do you say we go and torture the first years? I have a plan!" Mallory called. 

"I should have known it was you Mal." Emily replied. 

Mallory's black curly locks bounced as she skipped over to where Emily was seated. 

"Why are you always up here with piles of books. You practically live here!" Mallory exclaimed. 

"Yeah, whatever… 'Today I fell and felt better…. Found a box….. sharp objects...'" Emily sang. 

"Turn that thing off, you know I don't like muggle devices,  I'm Pureblood." Mallory said smugly. 

Emily laughed, "Why do you always make fun of Draco?"

Mallory mock strangled Emily, "He always rants about being pureblood, so its only natural."

            Emily put away her CD player away (which was powered by magic) and looked at Mallory. Emily was jealous of the young girl. Mallory was tall, thin, and had beautiful lavender eyes. She was half air-nymph, and could hover in the air. Emily glanced at her own reflection in the nearby window. She was very pale, and had emerald green eyes. Her hair was as dark as the sky at midnight, and had red streaks. She put her hand to her cheeks and noticed her freckles. 'Damn Irish blood' Emily thought, and laughed. 

"What is so funny Miss. 'I-have-a-crush-on-Draco-Malfoy-but-won't-admit-it'?" Mallory looked at her and put all her weight on the table. 

*SNAP* The table suddenly broke and Mallory fell on her face.

"Watch yourself McCartney, damned Gryffs can't do anything right" a voice said. 

Emily turned around and saw the handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch your back Malfoy!" Mallory flirted. 

"You want to watch it for me? I know you admire me oh so much," Draco laughed.

"Oh you know it!" Mallory called. 

"Later," and he left. 

"Emily lets go, you are coming to my common room." Mallory began dragging her so she couldn't say no.

A/N: Ok this was short, but I had to cut it short cause my friends have my notebook which has my fic and this was all I could type… so yeah. I will update soon!


	3. Ave Atque Vale

**Summary: Emily Lorelei O'Leary, formerly known as Emilia, is a witch in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes she is a witch, but is that the only unique quality she possesses? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emily O'Leary, Mallory, Kitty, (or any other characters you don't recognize) and the plot, otherwise it is all JKR's. **

In the common room, was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. 

"Why did you bring that Slytherin trash into our territory Mal?" Harry said with disgust.

"I love you too Harry," Emily replied smiling. 

Harry walked up to her and hugged her. "I missed you Em, you never come around anymore!"

"Yeah well, I wasn't feeling too well," Emily answered while sitting down next to Harry. 

"Hey, Mione, I have got a plan, come to our dormitory with me," Mallory told Hermione as they ran upstairs.

"I just don't understand Mallory….." Emily started to explain to Harry. 

"What now Em?"

"Well she hates Draco, then goes and acts all flirty with him, and he _flirts back_!" Emily said outraged.

"Sounds like you like Malfoy Em…" Harry whispered sounding hurt.

Emily looked at him and smiled. 

"Why do you care Mr. Potter?"---"Because he has the 'hots' for you!" Ron interrupted.

Harry turned bright red and looked down. 

"I told you not to tell anyone Ron, I trusted you man," Harry muttered.

"Um, ok well I am just going to go upstairs now.. and um check on my dog.. err.. I mean Mione and Mal… yeah ok.." 

Emily stuttered.

"No, don't! I mean um, please don't go upstairs Em, um yeah…" Harry stammered. 

Emily looked cautiously at the seat Harry was signaling for her to sit on. She raised her eyebrows as she heard giggling, and turned around. Hermione and Mallory were sitting on the stairs with a bowl of popcorn watching the scene.

"How long were you there?" Ron asked.

"Long enough," Hermione giggled, and turned to Mallory who was beat-red in anger.

Mallory grabbed Emily and dragged her upstairs.

"Ok well you know how the dance is coming up?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

The two boys looked at each other bewildered. 

"The Halloween formal for fifth years and up," Hermione answered. 

"Oh, yeah that thing…" Ron and Harry answered in unison.

"Anyway, well we got some dresses for Em, since it is a muggle-type dance, and we want to know your opinions, ok?"

Harry nodded, and Ron just waved his hand, gesturing for her to begin.

"I don't see why this is necessary," Emily said as she looked at the despised dress. 

"Yes, well we want you to be noticed," Hermione cut in.

"Even if I wear flashing lights Dra- err I mean no one would notice me," Emily replied hoping they wouldn't catch her mistake.

"We already know you like Malfoy, Em. Its just too bad though, a certain Gryffindor has his eye on you, and you go for the Slytherin trash."

"Mione, I am in Slytherin too you know…" Emily replied in defense to her dearly loved Hogwarts house. 

"Yeah, well you aren't evil. I think you should be a Gryff," Hermione smiled. 

"Plus I can't do anything about Harry, Mal likes him.." Emily began.

"Well, look in the mirror… you like it?"

Emily was scared of what she saw.

"That is not me," she said, pointing to the girl in the mirror. 

            She gazed at her reflection. She was wearing a tight, black, velvet dress. It had no sleeves, and was low cut in the back. It went down to her ankles, and was sleek, not poofy. (a/n: I had to add the word 'poofy' it is a great word!) Her hair went over her chest, and was slightly waved. Instead of the usual red streaks in her hair, they were emerald green, to match the small detail in the dress. Her face was all painted up, and she hated it. 

"You look gorgeous Emily!" Hermione exclaimed. 

They walked down the stairs, and when both feet were firmly on the ground she looked at Harry and Ron.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped.

"Um, Em, you look great," Harry sighed. 

Emily looked over at Mallory for her opinion, and received a nasty look. Mallory was hovering over the carpet. _'Mallory's powers were only activated when she is very upset or angry.' Emily thought._

"I say you definitely wear that one Em!" Harry said grinning.

"Hey Harry, we are still going together right?" Mallory asked Harry. 

Harry inwardly sighed and replied, "Of course Mal, why not?" and laughed.

Emily was getting impatient. "Can I get out of this dress now?" and then she ran upstairs.

Emily shut the door, took her wand out and muttered some words. Her diary appeared and she opened it.

"It is I, Emilia O'Leary, daughter of Kelly O'Leary, I wish to make an entry."

Words suddenly appeared in the diary and Emily read, "Hello Emilia, please, tell me all."

So she began:

_"Well Harry Potter likes me, and well, that's not good. Mallory really likes him, and she's got her knickers in a bunch over the situation!.. Kitty keeps telling me to get rid of the Gryff's and be the 'true Slytherin I am'. So I made up my mind. I am going to rid the Gryffs of my life, and be the 'evil Slytherin trash' I am. –Emily"_

"Well a week to go of goodness…" Emily said while muttering a spell to make her diary disappear. 

She quickly got changed into her school robes and ran out of the doorway, down the stairs, and said quick good byes. 

As she was walking down the hallways, she saw a boy who she recognized as 'Justin F.F.' At least that is what she thought he was called, being as he was a tall burly Hufflepuff. He smiled at her, and under her breathe she whispered, _"mudblood." _

Her eyes turned silver and he panicked. "Stupefy! Ok well he will remember it was me, so… Obliviate!" And Emily strolled away after he collapsed.

"O'Leary, tisk, tisk, Should have known it was you, look what you have just done. Couldn't have done better myself." A voice whispered near her ear.

She quickly turned around as her now-emerald eyes met Draco's silver ones.   

"I hex every guy that comes within three feet of me Mr. Malfoy," Emily smirked as he came near to her. 

Draco looked confused and asked, "Well why haven't you hexed me yet?"

Emily smiled and pressed up against him and whispered seductively in his ear. "You want me to?" After she backed away she began walking towards the entrance hall.

Draco caught up with her and asked, "But you didn't use a wand, and are you into chicks?"

Emily abruptly turned around causing Draco to collide with her.

"One: Its called 'Dark Magic' maybe you have heard of it. Two: I am not into chicks, its just that I have been here five years and now guys notice me. I was happy invisible."

Draco smirked and took a step forward. "I never knew you were so _evil._ And exactly my type."

"Well, looks like I am privileged enough to meet your standards. And you never knew how I was because no one knows me, and no one needs to." Emily's cloak swished as she turned quickly and went towards the entrance door.

"Where are you going? I think the dungeons are the other way around." Draco called after her. 

"I don't intend on going there Mr. Malfoy. I was going to go play with the cute, fuzzy creature the big oaf has planned for our next CoMC class(a/n: Care of Magical Creatures… in case you didn't know)." 

Draco laughed and said, "The rumors are true. You are insane."

"Well to go against the rumors, I am only going to Hogsmeade. Care to join me?" She said and walked briskly up to him.

He looked down at her and replied, "Sure, I mean, err, I don't want you getting lost or something. Plus I could go for a  butterbeer right about now."

Emily laughed and linked arms with him, "Why get a butterbeer when you can get something stronger?"

Draco just nodded and walked down the path leading to Hogsmeade. 

**A/N:**

**Finally!!! Ok well it took me a little longer than I expected to update. But I did it! I hope this chapter is better than the others, I know they were a little short. All my titles are in Latin. So the title of the fic, I can't tell you until the end. You'll see. The first actual chapter's title is 'Bibere Venenum In Auro' and means something along the lines of, "Drink poison from a golden glass" I can't remember. My friend and I liked it, so yeah I used it. The title of this chapter is 'Ave Atque Vale' and means, " hello andgoodbye."  That one has to do with the, "Hello to the Gryffs, and goodbye to the Gryffs." Also… "Hello Justin, goodbye Justin." So yeah.**

**And I must thank my first reviewer!**

**RubyTabs: Yeah I mainly wanted to make Emily have a good side and a bad side. Obviously Kitty is her bad side. You'll see who Kitty _really_ is towards chapter 4 or 5. Don't get too attached to Draco yet. That is all I have to say about that or I will give it away. But it is still going to be Emily/Draco. He isn't going to die!**

**I shall update tomorrow maybe. But I have exams next week so don't get upset if I don't update. I will try!     **

**-Draco's Dragonette**


	4. Memor

**Summary: Emily Lorelei O'Leary, formerly known as Emilia, is a witch in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes she is a witch, but is that the only unique quality she possesses? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emily O'Leary, Mallory, Kitty, (or any other characters you don't recognize) and the plot, otherwise it is all JKR's. **

**A/N: this chapter is kind of confusing… if you don't understand anything, just put your questions in a review and I'll answer them when I upload a new chapter.**

The Three Broomsticks was loud and rowdy, for all the young kids have left. Instead of going right through the main door, Emily led Draco to a restroom. The rain came down much harder, and when Emily was opening the door the thunder clapped rather loud, and Draco practically jumped into her arms.

"So, the infamous Draco Malfoy is afraid of thunder eh?" Emily laughed.

Draco then started laughing as they entered the restroom.

"Well, I didn't expect you to laugh about that… but then again you are unpredictable," she said as she placed her cloak on the sink.

"No, I am not laughing about that, its just that well.. you are wearing a white blouse… and we just came in from the rain… and well, I didn't know you were so well-rounded." And he started laughing uncontrollably.

"I didn't know you were so immature. You are acting as though you never saw female body parts before, and I was told you were the 'Slytherin Sex god'…" Emily smirked tauntingly as she approached him.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear… who said that anyway?" Draco asked as followed suit and took off his cloak.

Emily giggled and said, "Pansy… said you and her, had quite a 'ball' after the Yule Ball…"

Draco laughed and took her hand, "if you want to believe that you can, I mean if she says a peck on the cheek is a 'ball' then we could be having a fiesta right about now…"

They both laughed and Emily sat on the sink.

"Ok well enough of this.. I am quite thirsty. Ok well remember when you asked how I didn't use a wand, and that it was dark magic?" Draco nodded, as she continued, "well, we have to change our appearances ok? I kind of possessed myself so I can take on the body of her. You on the other hand, well I can take care of that. Got it?"

Draco was slightly dumbfounded, but caught on. "So will you tell me the story later?" He asked as she took out her wand.

"If you want… Ok, well, be quiet real quick."

Emily turned around and stood still. Her hair became shorter and blond. She looked into the mirror and saw she became taller. Her eyes were now silver, and her and Draco looked like twins. 

"Ok well you are… well I don't know what you are… but its my turn." Draco said in awe.

"Stand still. . . " Emily turned to him and said a spell.

Draco turned into the mirror and gasped. He had haphazard black hair, like Harry's, and honey brown eyes, he was clad in black (a/n: black coat, black shoes, black hat, Cadillac.. muahaha Rancid.. anyway…) "I look like my uncle Acerbus. And now that I think of it, you look like my cousin Decorus…" 

"What is with this crazy names in your family?" Emily smirked and walked towards him.

"Well Acerbus means 'dark, evil' which he is… and Decorus means 'beautiful, pretty'. But we call her Decora… but anyway can we go now?" 

Emily smiled sweetly as she turned around, and glided her finger on the sink, "Yeah, well call me, Kitty, and you shall be Acerbus." 

Draco shrugged and nodded.

As they entered the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosemerta greeted Emily with a welcoming smile that reached up to her eyes, as she slapped her hands together.

"Kitty my dear! You haven't been around in quite some time," she began, but paused when she saw Draco. "And who is this fine looking gentleman?"

"Oh sorry Rosemerta, this is Acerbus, he shall be staying in my company tonight," Emily replied while glaring daggers at the older woman. 

"Eh, Kitty you have yourself a looker with you, keep an eye on him," Rosemerta laughed as she put two glasses on the bar.

"What'll it be? The usual?" The woman asked and looked at Emily.

"Of course. What would you like Acerbus? Um, hold on Madam," Emily blushed as Draco was just staring at the bar ignoring that he was being asked a question.

"Draco your name is ACERBUS start listening!" Emily whispered shrilly. 

Draco nodded as they sat down in a booth. The leather seats stuck to their legs, being as they were still wet. Emily sat near the window and watched as the rain glided down the smooth glass. She gazed at the lightning meshing with the dark black sky. The waitress came by and dropped two glasses of red-swirly liquid Draco had never seen before. He looked at her quizzically and raised his hand to reach for the glass. Emily smacked his hand down and looked at him firmly. She took her wand out and said a quick spell, and with the wave of her wand the liquid swirled white, and then returned to its original state.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as he picked up his glass. 

"So you don't get drunk, the last thing I need is for you to be barfing up in middle of the night in the center of the common room and blame it on me," Emily smirked as he pretended to look hurt.

Draco smiled his first real smile. "So, um, you know about this Halloween formal right?" Emily nodded and he continued, "well, I was um, wondering if by any chance you were going with someone… but you probably are, so I'll just drink my drink, hey what is this stuff anyway?" 

"Draco I am not going with anyone to the formal. And it is called, 'Fyre' its rather tasty." She looked up from her drink as he took her hand in his.

"Well would you like to be my date to the Halloween Formal?" Draco looked at her anxiously.

"Of course, I would love to Draco," Emily smiled brightly as he squeezed her hand gently and, yet again, genuinely smiled.

As they were walking back to Hogwarts, hand in hand, Emily looked at Draco and noticed that the spell on him had just worn off, and she could now see his enchanting silver eyes. The rain had finally stopped, and the wind had calmed. Draco looked at Emily and realized how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair with the pale skin made her look as though she had a certain glow about her. Whenever he looked into her deep green eyes he felt as though he could get lost in them. But the thing he liked most about her was her smile. He never saw her smile until today. Unlike what she thought, Draco had seen her before. Not just a glance, but had seen her as a person. Back before his first year his father told him to be friends with her. She came from a very powerful and rich family. But after his second year at the school, right before returning for his third, he was told by his father how dangerous she is. During their second year at Hogwarts, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, her family was killed by a group of retired-aurors. The aurors had formed a group that was like the 'good death-eaters' as his father had explained it. They took more force into their actions though. Emily's family had been right in Voldemort's inner circle, along with Draco's father. The aurors found out this information and attacked their manor. When Emily had found out, she went mad. Draco snuck into the infirmary some nights, and noticed the scars along her wrists. He would always leave little notes for her, signed 'your guardian dragon.' To some it was corny, but it meant a lot to her. She never knew it was him of course. But during that summer he was told that when she had went to stay in her manor alone, she murdered a muggle. She then fled to America, to New Jersey to be exact. And that's where she met Mallory, Draco assumed. When she had to go to court, it was rumored that she had killed the prosecutor the night before. When she went back to her Brigantine home, she found Mr. and Mrs. Greene, her guardians, dead in her closet. Yet again the ministry had charged her, so she turned to Dumbledore. She had gotten her name cleared, but was put under severe watch. Ever since then, Draco had grown attached to the girl, but could never show it.

They finally reached the Slytherin common room and went down the stairs to the dormitories. When Emily reached the door to the Fifth Year Girl dormitory, there was a note on the door. She pulled it down and read it. 'Emilia, don't bother coming in here, you will wake us. We need our sleep, we have the big potions exam! And all these other girls need their beauty sleep, of course not me though, because like I am gorgeous already. – Pansy.' Emily crumpled up the paper and turned to Draco. She dropped the paper in his hand and watched in amusement as he read it. He threw the paper down and snorted.

"You do know she was talking about herself when she said they needed 'beauty sleep' right?" Draco chuckled. Emily laughed and then looked up the stair case. 

"Alright, well I must get to sleep. Goodnight Draco," Emily sighed.

"Where are you going to sleep, oh no you aren't sleeping in the common room. That couch is lousy, I remember when I would sleep there waiting for you-y-Yugoslavia to give up in the war. Yeah, and I would wake up with quite the headache," Draco reached for her hand and led her down to the Fifth year boy's dorm. 

"Its ok if you sleep here, its only Crabbe and Goyle. Zabini is in the Sixth year girl's dorm, and the rest are, well only Merlin knows," Draco smiled as she nodded.

When they entered the dormitory, he brought her to his four poster bed. He handed her a quidditch shirt of his favorite team, Chudley Cannons, signaling for her to get changed. He closed his curtain as she unfolded the shirt. 'Hmm Ron has the same one…' she thought. She smiled at the thought of her ex-friends hating her for this. It wasn't until then that she just realized that she has spent the last five hours with the boy of her dreams, and that he asked her to the Halloween formal. Just as she finished folding her clothes in a pile she heard Draco pull back his curtains. 

"Oh shucks, you are already dressed," he dogged a pillow from Emily after he said that. 

Emily smirked and looked down at the long orange shirt. "Draco, orange isn't really my color, what do you think?" Emily regretted saying this as she saw him smirk madly.

"Well, you could wear nothing. I heard that is the 'in' style today. How about you try it, and hop in bed with me?" He then earned another pillow hurled at him as he finished the sentence. 

            He laid down in the bed and scooted over. Emily wasn't too sure if she was sleeping in another bed or what, so she pretended that she was tying her shoe, that is until she noticed she had no shoes on. Draco then got up and pulled her over by her hand and laid down again. He folded the covers down and motioned for her to lay down. She laid down next to him and turned towards him. He gently snuck his arm around her slender waist and propped his head up on his elbow. 

            "It's a lot warmer if we share the same bed," he started but stopped as she shook her head indicating that she understood. 

            "Thank you Draco," Emily smiled. Draco glanced at her confused and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Emily's finger. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

            "Thank you for noticing me."

**Ok well another chapter done. I am having a lot of fun writing this because even though I already finished it, it is not even similar to my notes… So yeah it is kind of just making it up as I go. But I am staying to my idea. I already know how I will end it and all. Tell me if you think it sucks. Don't lie! –Draco's Dragonette**

**Yet again I will thank my reviewer, but I already put my answer in my review to your fic. Oh and thanks to Pippin because without her this wouldn't be online. Give the lady a round of applause. *claps***

**Review!**


	5. Somnium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its criteria blah, blah… and so on. But I do own any characters you do not recognize. Oh and I don't own any of the All-American Rejects songs…. I thought the lyrics went well with how I plan my story to be… But Download Swing Swing by The All-American Rejects. Nor do I own Jewel, or Celine Dion songs and all but I say in there that it is there's so yeah don't sue me.**

            Emily woke up to the most beautiful sight she ever laid her eyes on. Her emerald eyes met with Draco's silver as she fluttered them open. He smiled at her and supported his head on the palm of his hand. He sighed and smirked. She sat up and looked at him crossly. He frowned and sat up fully next to her. She crossed her leg under her and turned to him.

            "What are you smirking about?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes lit up and he smiled menacingly. She had a look of worry on her face and she scowled.

            "Oh dear, you don't remember, I think last night was the most fun I ever had… You remember when I said we would be having a fiesta? Well gosh, we had a mighty good bash, and I never knew you could speak French, what was it that you said, I think it was along the lines of, 'Harder, faster, deeper?' Maybe." He smirked evilly as she gasped.

            "Draco Malfoy I will not be toyed with like that, I was about to have a heart attack. The last thing I need is you spreading rumors about something that didn't even happen," she sighed as she laid back down. He groaned and glanced at her. 

            "Oh come on, I had you going!" He exclaimed as he stood up. She pulled the blankets over her head and heaved a sigh. Draco walked over to his dresser and picked up his comb. He styled his hair to perfection and the mirror complimented him well.

            Emily heard, 'Draco baby you are so fine' and sat up swiftly. She looked over at Draco and noticed there was no one else in the room. "Draco, who said that?" She inquired with an eyebrow cocked.

            "My mirror. Apparently I strike her fancy," he smirked and glided over to the bed Emily was occupying. He kneeled over her and put an arm on both sides of her. He had her trapped.

            "Do I strike your fancy Emily?" He asked sweetly. 

            "What if I say no?" She asked tauntingly. He looked at her and genuinely smiled. He glanced at her apprehensive look and smirked.

            "You shall find out…. So what is the answer?" Emily smiled and shook her head 'no.' He gasped and mock fainted. Emily was sent into a fit of giggles as he sat up. He looked at her as though she was his prey, and he the predator. She laid down and he crawled up to her, assuming the same position he was in before, having her caged. She smiled as he leant down. As his lips came down an inch above hers she fluttered her eyes shut. But there was no kiss. Emily opened her eyes as she had another fit of giggles. He was tickling her right in 'her spot.' She was laughing hysterically and kicking her feet in the air. She waved her arms in defeat but he kept on tickling her. He then noticed she was quite out of breathe and sat up. He was still straddling her so she couldn't move. After she caught her breath, he used the moment as an advantage. He suddenly leaned down again, and this time kissed her. Emily was startled, but eventually gave in. It was a short but sweet kiss, and Emily inwardly sighed as he gently pulled back. He grinned at her, and she returned it with a weak smile. She sat up a little, just in time to catch his lips in hers. She wouldn't let him get away that easily. She put her arms around his neck as she laid back down. He decided to deepen the kiss just as the door swung violently open. A pissed off Pansy stood at the door speechless. Draco and Emily jumped as she yelled.

            "Draco Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Pansy snarled. 

Draco smirked and replied nastily, "What does it look like I am doing Parkinson?" He swept Emily up in a heated kiss as Pansy struggled for breath. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh I see Draco, it is just a one-nighter thing again right? What is next a Hufflepuff? Your standards are dropping." Pansy's voice dripped with venom. Pansy stalked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Emily roughly pushed Draco off of her and looked at him fiercely. "Is that it Draco? You are just trying to get close to me to relieve your sexual tension on me?" Emily scoffed as he had a hurt look on his handsome features.  

"No Em, it is not like that, this is Pansy that said this, I mean come on, the girl who said she would not ever dream of  coming even two feet near Goyle, and was later found snogging him in the library with half her blouse off. Who are you going to believe here?" He said desperately and walked near her. He enveloped her in a hug as she looked up at him guiltily.

"I am sorry Draco, its just that I have thought this was all too good to be true, and I knew something like that was eventually going to happen, I mean look at who I am. The girl who was invisible, suddenly seen by the person who she had sought after for years. It wasn't possible in my eyes." She cried aloud and heaved a sigh. 

He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb and grabbed her by her shoulders. His silver eyes made contact with hers and she smiled as he grinned broadly at her. "I wasn't planning on telling you this yet, but I think I will. Well you see I had always had my eye on you. Remember back in second year when you were in the hospital wing, and you would always get those little gifts? Well they were from yours truly." He smiled weakly as she saw her face light up. 

"Well this reminds me… Last night I had a dream. It was kind of funky though. Crabbe was playing the ukulele and  Goyle was singing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." She smiled at his puzzled look. He then looked as though a light bulb lit over his head. 

"That reminds me, I have band practice today!" He hurriedly ran over to his closet and pulled out some articles of clothing. Emily walked out into her dorm and collapsed on her bed. She summoned her clothes with a flick of her wand, and got changed. She skipped over to her mirror, and gazed at her reflection. Apparently she picked out something that she usually wouldn't wear. Her black top was too tight, and her black and red pants hugged her hips. She sighed and muttered an 'oh well.' 

Draco ran over to the girl's dorm and knocked on the door. Emily answered it and looked up at Draco. He was wearing a black band tee that read, 'NOFX' in light blue print on it. He had on baggy black pants and his hair was still slicked back. Emily smirked at the last thought and walked up to him. She ruffled his hair and grinned. She stepped back and giggled. 

"You can not wear those clothes with your hair like that!" She smiled as he ran over to the mirror. He gawked at his reflection and then straightened up. He ran a hand through his new 'do' and flashed a broad grin towards Emily.

"I still do look extremely sexy. I now trust your judgment," he dodged a pillow that Emily threw at him and walked up to her. 

"Care to join me to practice? It is just up a couple of corridors." She accepted the invitation and he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. 

As the two walked up into an empty class room, they were met with Blaise Zabini, Malcolm Baddock, and Graham Pritchard. Blaise had dark hair and was tanned. He also had honey colored eyes and a smile to kill. Malcolm had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and was the tallest of the group. Then there was Graham. Now Graham was a year younger than the other boys and looked as though he didn't hit puberty yet. His voice was squeaky, he was maybe as tall as Emily, and had dark worried eyes. His red hair was haphazard, and his smile was full of metal. He said the reason why he has braces is because his family believed that magic couldn't do everything. Blaise walked up to Emily and enveloped her in a huge hug. Draco was somewhat startled by this, but didn't show it. The boys led Emily into the deserted classroom and closed the door behind her. She jumped at the sound of a guitar being plugged into an amp. She turned around and saw a drum set, a bass, a guitar, a keyboard, and two mics. She glanced at Draco as she sat down on one of the desks, and saw him walk up to the microphone carrying his metallic blue guitar. Behind him was Blaise with his midnight black bass behind the other mic, Malcolm behind the drums, and Graham next to the keyboard. 

**(A/N: Play song now)**

"Em, we have been working on this one for a while, tell me how it sounds…" He began to say as Graham started playing a continuous rhythm on  the keyboard. Pretty soon Draco joined in with the same rhythm on his guitar, and then Malcolm on the drums. 'Sounds good' Emily thought. Draco began to sing as Blaise cut in with the bass:

"Things swiftly come and go, 

I'm dreaming of her,

She's seeing other guys,

Emotions a stir,

The sun is gone,

The nights are long,

And I am left while the tears fall.

Did you think that I would cry,

On the phone.

Do you know what it feels like,

Being alone.

I'll find someone new.

Swing Swing Swing,

From the tangles of my heart,

Is crushed by a former love.

Can you help me,

Find a way to carry on again." 

The song went on until the chorus was repeated, and then stopped as they began playing a new beat and Draco sang, 

"Bury me", he looked at Emily and smiled through the mic. 

"You thought your problems were gone,

Carry me,

Away, away, away.

Swing Swing Swing,"

—Blaise cut in "swing swing swing"

—"from the tangles of my heart"

—"My heart"

—"is crushed by a former love…" 

And so on. The song ended and Emily clapped loudly while grinning.   

            Blaise watched between Draco and Emily, and saw the connection between the two. He could see something in Draco's eyes. Maybe it was lust, or compassion. But he looked again and saw what it really was. That fickle little four letter word. Love. He could not bear to see Draco and Emily together. Ever since Blaise met Emily he had always had a soft spot for the pale beauty. He remembered the day like it was yesterday…

            Blaise was sitting on the step in front of the doorway to one of the many stores in Knockturn Alley. The door behind him slammed and a pale girl came tumbling down in front of him. He stood abruptly and helped her up. 

"You shouldn't have been sitting there you dip shit," the nine year old Emily smirked. He looked at her guiltily and muttered an apology. 

"You should be sorry. Wait until my mother hears about this. I figured you were a Zabini," she said nodding towards Blaise's mother talking to her own mother. 

"Yes and you must be Emily O'Leary. It is quite an honor to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you from my mother and father," he said while kissing her hand, the way his father taught him to greet women. She pulled her hand back hastily and wiped it on her high quality robes. 

"Ew gross. Blaise germs," she walked up to him smiling and linked her arm in his. He glanced at her and smirked. They walked off into Knockturn Alley, arms linked. Ever since that day, him and Emily had been the closest of friends. However, lately she had become more distant with him, and he barely ever saw her. Blaise was beginning to believe that she had learned to blend into the walls. 

When they stopped practicing, Draco walked up to Emily and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned at him and complimented him on his music skills. She said something about not believing his father would let him do something originated by muggles. But he told her it was a family tradition. He was all ready to leave as Emily said she would meet up with him later. The boys left, but little did they know Blaise lingered a little longer. Emily glided her hand along Draco's guitar. She picked it up and put the strap around her shoulders, while sitting on the nearest desk  She stretched out her hands and placed them along the long strings. She began playing the tune of one of her favorite muggle songs by a singer/songwriter named Jewel. She started humming along to it, and eventually began singing along. 

"Dreams last, so long, even after you're gone. I know, that you love me, and soon you will see, you were meant for me, and I was meant for you…" she stopped singing and put her hands to the strings to stop the melody. She stood up and placed the guitar back on it's stand. Emily sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and her back propped up on her elbows. She let her mind wander for a moment while thinking of Blaise. Blaise was pretty much her first for everything. Six years ago, Blaise was Emily's first friend. Back in second year, he was her first kiss. In the summer of third year, he was her first, and only, boyfriend. During fourth year he was the first, and again the only, to ask her to the Yule Ball. Through all those years though, he was her first love. She loved Blaise with all her heart. But Draco had that extra spice to him. It wasn't like Blaise was a goody-goody, but Draco was something new and fresh. Without Blaise, there would be no Draco. Blaise talked her out of all the times she tried to end her life for good. He was always there for her and she loved him for that. But she never knew if he felt the same. Sure, he would always whisper those three little words in her ear to comfort her while she was crying, but did he mean it? Emily suddenly had the urge to sing, and the song that was on her mind was, 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion. She stood up and walked over to the keyboard and turned the it on. 

Blaise watched as Emily walked behind the keyboard and turned it on. He looked into hey emerald eyes and noted that she was near tears. She began playing a soft melody that he recognized well. Emily had played it for him last year at his summer manor, when she had first told him she loved him. Emily was humming along as tears were falling softly down her face. 

"For all those times you stood by me, 

For all the truth that you made me see, 

For all the joy you brought to my life, 

For all the wrong that you made right,

For every dream you made come true, 

For all the love I found in you, 

I'll be forever thankful baby, 

Your the one who held me up, 

Never let me fall, 

You're the one who saw me through, through it all.... 

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,

You gave me faith, cause you believed,

I'm everything I am  

Because you loved me,"

            Blaise choked back a sob as the tears that were threatening to flow down his face, finally fell. He quickly wiped his tears and cleared his throat so Emily could be aware of his presence. She looked up and sighed. He walked quickly over to her and took her in his arms. She buried her head in his neck and let all her frustration out. The two stayed like that for quite some time, until Blaise noticed that Emily fell asleep in his arms. He carried her back to the Slytherin common room and placed her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He whispered a quick 'I love you' into her ear and walked away. In the corner though was Draco Malfoy. 

            Draco had heard the common room portrait open and he looked over from his book to see that it was Blaise. He was carrying Emily though. He saw him lay her on the couch and place a blanket atop her. Draco also noticed him push her hair out of her face and then kiss her. Draco was outraged but didn't want to blow his cover. He sat and watched Blaise whisper something that put a smile on Emily's pale pink lips. Draco sat there watching Emily intently. She looked so angelic sleeping there. A few moments later though, Emily's eyes opened rather quickly as she bolted up in a silent scream. Draco ran over to her and sat down next to her. He put a comforting arm around her and pulled her close to him. He turned her face towards him and lifted her chin with his index finger. She gazed into his eyes and gave him a gentle smile. He returned it and asked her what was wrong.

            "I had the dream again. Every night I go to sleep but it keeps coming back to haunt me. Remember last night? Well I didn't have the dream. That was the first night I never had it, besides the nights with Blaise. I have tried dreamless sleep potions, but they never worked…" she trailed off as she saw the concerned look in his eyes. 

            "What are these dreams you are having?" He inquired while holding on to her tightly.

            "My reoccurring dreams are the death of my family, when the aurors came to our manor. Except lately it wasn't my family that was killed. It was you."

**a/n: How was that? 3,196 words! And counting as I type…. But I worked for quite some time on this one, well actually only an hour or two, but ff.net wasn't working. I couldn't upload and I felt like crap. Oh well here it is now *does victory dance* What will Draco's reaction be? Hmmmm a cliffey…. Muahaha. I am done.     **


	6. Apology Not a Chapter

**This isn't a new chapter it is just an apology for not updating….  I finished exams and have been out of school for 3 weeks…. But I couldn't get off my lazy arse and work on this fanfic…. It seems as though I only have one person reading it though because I only have 2 reviews that aren't from my friends… oh and then there was one more…. But anyway…. Did you like chapter 5? Ok well I currently have writer's block and I feel horrible…. But I finished reading the new installment to the Harry Potter series and it was great! I will not say anything that will ruin it for those who have not yet had the chance to read it, or finish it. I must say though, I was somewhat shocked in the end. But it was great. And I amazingly finished it in less time than I did GoF…. Quite odd. GoF took me around 24 hours…. I read 12 hours one day, and 12 the next. But this book I finished much more quickly. Anyway, I might change around the fanfiction from now on being as there are new things going on and my fanfic is based on fifth year. But I will stick to my own ideas too…. Since Draco isn't mentioned much I can pretty much pull some strings and make up more ideas including him. But I am sorry and I shall work on it on Tuesday. I have been somewhat busy, I am now a working girl! Plus I took 2 days off just to read this book. But I promise I am updating… and another thanks to RubyTabs for being a loyal reviewer. And I liked your fic very much…. As I said in my review. Can't wait for your next one! Oh and thanks to IloveDracoStories…. I have been re-writing my later chapters. My first three were written in September… but I had also added more to them. From now on I am no longer going by my finished story that I completed in December… it is now more fresh and will go along the lines of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…. But I must say, Harry is quite a female dog in this installment! But hey its just his hormones…. Yada yada yada…. Alright well I must go… that is my apology.**

**Sorry again!**

**- Draco's Dragonette – SJ -**


	7. Is a Promise Always a Promise?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's criteria or whatever word it is…. **

**A/N: No more Latin titles… too complicating! Oh and.. thanks to one more reviewer….. Amy…. And yes I like NOFX so I did have to add that little snippet in there. Ok well here is one more chapter. Sorry if it isn't too long, but I hope it will suffice. Alright well here it goes….**

**My friend is here and she was typing while I went to get something and this is what she typed:**

Hello this Kaili, SJ's friend. Yeah… uhh that will work. 

Harry Potter?!?! He found the Sorcerer's Stone? Yes, and then the giant snake ate him in the Chamber of Secrets. But luckily he carried his matches, from his bad smoking habit in his pocket. So he lit the match and burned the giant snake. Ciao.

**Yeah… people these days don't appreciate Harry Potter. You people are crazy.  On with the chapter….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time on Noli Me Tangere:**

"What are these dreams you are having?" He inquired while holding on to her tightly.

"My reoccurring dreams are the death of my family, when the aurors came to our manor. Except lately it wasn't my family that was killed. It was you."

            Draco loosened his grip on her, and looked deeply into her eyes. He searched for something that might show she was kidding around with him. He furrowed his brow as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Tears trickled down her now rosy cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. Draco didn't know how to reply. He opened his mouth as to say something, but just closed it, trying to think of something to say. He let go of her and sat up, she looked at him with an apologetic gaze. Draco stood up, his silver eyes bore into her emerald eyes. Emily uncrossed her arms and walked over toward him. The tears were coming down more hastily, and Draco could see that she was hurt by his actions. He glided over to her and filled the gap between them. He laced his arms around her as she graciously accepted the hug. She felt rather safe in his arms, and he knew so. _This is still too good to be true… What is going on? What am I to Draco? Just a friend?... Thoughts like this continued to swirl around in her head as he sat her back down. For the rest of the night, they just lay there, entwined in one another. _

            The next morning Emily woke up with a stiff back. She also felt very different. As she went to sit up, she noticed there was a comfortable weight on her stomach. Looking to her right, was Draco Malfoy. Then realization hit her and she remembered the past two days and everything that had occurred. Emily sat up and walked over to the bathroom. On her way, she tripped on something and landed with a thud. She looked down and saw Blaise. He stirred, but eventually lay peacefully again. Closing the distance between her and the bathroom she pondered on the subject of Draco. _I should believe him, yet I still think there is something else going on…_Grasping her hairbrush, Emily looked into the mirror, and gasped. Her long midnight black hair was now short and blond. Her eyes flickered with silver, and she threw her wooden brush at the mirror and sighed. _Damn you Kitty. I shall not be damned- Miss-I-am-so-ungrateful. Emily struggled for breath, as the voice that came out of her mouth wasn't hers. _

            "Kitty you will not do this to me, and what was that supposed to mean? When-err-how am I ungrateful?" Emily suddenly felt rather stupid, as it looked as thought she was talking to herself. Just when she was about to lock the door behind her, Kitty spoke up. 

"I am the one who got you with him. Don't you dare say you did it all on your own," Kitty replied through Emily's mouth. Emily was taken aback. 

"I don't even think I am _with him thanks. It is too good to be true. I will find out what is going on," Emily heaved a sigh as her hair lengthened and her eyes melted back to emeralds. She pushed the door open violently, but was shocked when she heard a loud, "ouch." She quickly ran around the door and was met with Blaise Zabini with his hands over his bleeding nose. _

"Watch where you are going you dip shit," Blaise chuckled as Emily remembered her first few sentences to the boy. She smirked and grabbed her handkerchief. She wiped his face clean and muttered a spell. 

"Why were you standing there anyway?" she complained as he pulled her out of the way. He laughed and turned the knob on the bathroom door.

"A guy has to piss sometimes…" and with that he left her staring after his back. 

Blaise smirked to himself as he walked into the forest green bathroom. _I am a genius. I can't believe I didn't think about this before…Thank you Kitty. _While Blaise was plotting against who knows what, Emily walked back over to where Draco was now sitting gazing at her. _Tell me you like me too Draco, please say it. _Emily smiled weakly at him as she sat on the chair next to the couch he was occupying. _Emily you are so beautiful, just sitting there, it is as if you were sent down to me, my angel. Draco grinned at her, not knowing Emily was thinking similar thoughts. _Draco, Draco, Draco. Even his name is so perfect, so aristocratic, rich, handsome, angelic, like an angel –Potions! Shit! _She bolted up and went up to her dormitory while muttering things like, "damn… potions.. shit… ouch that hurt, watch where you are going…" Draco must have been thinking the same thing, because he followed suit and went to get changed. _

Emily was walking down the corridor and stopped at the nearest window. The moon was slowly dipping, as it was rather early in the morning. The stars were dazzling, and the soft breeze was refreshing her mind. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her delicate waist, and she leaned back into them. She knew he was coming, she could smell him a mile away. His aroma filled her nose and was intoxicating. He kissed her neck, and turned her around. He placed his arms on her shoulders and looked deep into her emerald orbs. She grinned at him as he retrieved a box from within his robes. He took her hand in his and opened the box. He took out a petite silver band and placed it upon her finger. 

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, Emily Lorelei O'Leary?" He stepped back as she looked up at him. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, and beamed.

"Yes. Of course," Emily laced her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. He gripped her more tightly, and started to kiss her. He lightly kissed her collar bone, and led a trail of kisses down her jaw line. He stopped when he reached her lips, but then pressed his lips against hers. He glided his tongue against her upper lip, as though asking for permission. Emily gladly opened hers slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. She felt as though she were in heaven. Sure, he had kissed her before, but only once, and it was nothing like this. Fireworks were going off in her head, and she felt like she was spinning. If it weren't for his strong arms around her, she would have fallen. They reluctantly pulled back, both breathing heavily. She smiled at him as he laced their fingers together, and began walking down to the Slytherin dormitories. When they reached the common room, he turned to her.

"By the way it is a promise ring, just so you know," Emily smiled at him and enveloped him in another hug.

            "Good night Emily.." She turned the knob on the door to her dormitory. She glanced back at him and grinned. 

            "Good night Draco…"

**(a/n: I wanted to stop it here, but it would have been too short…)**

The days passed by, and before she knew it, Emily didn't know what she was going to wear for the formal. The Halloween formal was only two days away. _I think I might just love you Emily…_Draco's words ran through her mind as she smiled thinking of last night. He had finally said it to her. She beamed brightly and skipped out to the quidditch pitch. The sun was starting to descend, and the brisk autumn wind swept Emily away. She grasped the dark honey colored bark of the nearest tree, when she heard hushed voices. 

"So how is it going? You got her in bed yet?" said the first voice, which Emily recognized as Marcus Flint's. The second voice was somewhat muffled but she heard it say, "no…. but I— " 

"—There is no excuse. You should have done it by now, come on Malfoy," Emily's ears perked up, "you are slacking off. Last time you got that Ravenclaw girl within a day…." Flint's voice began to drip with venom. Emily was astounded. _Is he talking about me?_

"Flint, you've got it wron—" Draco began to say, but Flint cut him off again, "—you are a disgrace. Can you imagine what your father would say if his only son couldn't even do a simple task like that?" Emily's head began to spin as she slumped against the hard tree.

In one of the many corridors of Hogwarts was Blaise Zabini. Blaise sneered as he tripped a few first years. _This plan is going to be perfect. I will get Emily back…Flint should be saying it now, just in time too, Emily is right there… _

"Oh shut up, it is just O'Leary! It isn't as though she is worth anything…" said Flint. Emily could almost hear his smirk. Tears were now cascading down her cheeks rapidly. _He said he loves me. I can't believe it. I knew it was too good to be true. Why did I ever believe you Draco Malfoy? She inwardly kicked herself for believing him. _

Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin was doing a victory dance._ Poor, poor, Malfoy. Whatever did you do to deserve this… Looks like you are the loser now. _Blaise chuckled, and pushed a third year Gryffindor into the wall as he began to skip… yes Blaise Zabini, skipping… down the hall.

"No Marcus, you don't understand, I have no idea what you are talk—" Flint shoved him into the tree as Emily jumped back. She would have to intervene soon. 

"You are such a fuck up Malfoy. I tell you to do one thing, you can't even do it. Looks like Montague gets to be captain after I leave being as you couldn't complete this…" Flint smirked broadly as he saw Emily emerge from the shadows. 

"You know Draco, I thought you actually meant it. I knew it was too good to be true. My mother was right. Never fall for a Malfoy… you'll just get screwed in the end…. Its over," she wiped a tear from her eye, and took off her promise ring. She threw it at Draco, as he tried to explain himself. 

"Em, its not true. I never said anything to him about that… he is making it up… Em don't leave, come on don't leave me now, I-I-I-," It was no use, she was already halfway up to the castle. "I love you…" 

**(a/n: I wanted to end it here… but then again… too short! I want to get this fic up to the 100,000 fics..)**

The tears were stinging in her eyes. Emily ran straight into the person she needed to see. Blaise looked down at the crying female in his arms. He smiled to himself… _You are mine again Emily. Finally… you are mine again. Emily looked into Blaise's honey eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Blaise grinned as she ran towards the dungeons, with a tousled haired Draco in her wake._

Draco walked into the common room, with tears on his own cheeks, and his fists clenched, holding the forgotten promise ring. He was sure Emily had just gotten in here about five minutes ago. He heard a thud, and walked into the direction of it. His feet led him to the bathroom and he gently knocked on the door. With no reply Draco pushed the oak door open. The sight that met his eyes was not a pretty one. Sure he had noticed the scars before, but never had he seen the effects of it. He rushed over to Emily's limp form and sat her up. Her fists were shut, one bearing a razor blade. He had just noticed her blood, and ripped some of his tee. He wrapped it around her wrist, to try and stop the blood flow. He muttered a few spells and pretty soon she stirred, and the blood stopped. He cleaned the bathroom and pushed a stray hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and picked her up. He entered the girl's dormitory and laid her down on her bed. "Sorry Emily, I hope you understand it wasn't me…" he trailed off as he walked into his own dormitory. He plopped himself down onto his bed and laid back. Draco rubbed his knuckles, remembering the sound of Flint's nose breaking. He deserved it… no one got away with messing with a Malfoy. He sat there, humming to himself… _Where is everyone…? _Draco looked around, and his eyes landed on the nearby clock. _Shit! Transfiguration! Draco dashed out of his dormitory with his books in his arms._

Mallory McCartney was skipping down the hall, when all of a sudden a flustered blond collided with her. Draco rubbed his now sore shoulder as Mallory picked up her books and muttered an apology.

"Do you know where Emily is? I haven't seen her, for well the past week…" Draco looked at her as she mentioned Emily's name. 

"She is in her dorm…" Draco walked away briskly not caring that he stepped on the raven haired Gryffindor's foot. Mallory yelped in pain, but ran off towards the dungeons. 

**A/N: it is 1:15 am. I must update. And I am too tired too type anymore. I hope this will suffice. Ok well good night to you all. I shall update tomorrow morning… Cheerio!**

**-SJ**


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N: Don't kill me! I wrote about 3,000 words…. And by brother wanted me to e-mail him something about the new Dumbledore, and well I tried to save this, because it had explicit stuff I didn't want my parents to read and IT GOT LOST ON MY COMPUTER! I was so upset. I just tried to open it and it wasn't there. GRRR It was so great too! I am so sorry! I will try to remember what I typed…. Sorry again!**

**Oh and… this chapter gets a little steamy. LOL I love the word. Well it is still PG-13. Sorry. No sex…. So far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the things/people you don't recognize….**

**Heh**** I got this idea last night….**

**!Buddy Alert! DracoIsEvil signed on.**

**DracoIsEvil: **Hey SJ, I love the fic so far!****

**SJhatesYOU: **Thanks Emily… so… do you like any particular things…. *smirk*

**DracoIsEvil: **Well…. I do like the part that me and Blaise… oops I said too much didn't I?

**SJhatesYOU: **Yes, that you did…****

**DracoIsEvil: **Ok** well I got to go…. Umbridge wants the Inquisitorial Squad *grin*******

**SJhatesYOU: **Ok well bye…****

**DracoIsEvil signed off.**

**!Buddy Alert! S3xYpUr38L00d signed on.**

**S3xYpUr38L00d: **Hey SJ!!!! *grin*****

**SJhatesYOU: **Hey Draco! How do you like the fic?****

**S3xYpUr38L00d: **It is great… I am just hoping Emily looks like you, SJ *smirk*****

**SJhatesYOU: **Well not yet… she will though… oops I said too much! Sorry Draco-poo gotta go….****

**S3xYpUr38L00d: **I love it when you call me that… er wait… what were you talking about there?!?

**SJhatesYOU: **sorry ickle Draco-kins got to go now! Bye!****

**S3xYpUr38L00d: **I love that one too… *sigh* wait where…what?

**SJhatesYOU has signed off.**

**S3xYpUr38L00d: **she always does that…. And I still like her….****

**S3xYpUr38L00d signed off. **

**On with the fanfiction:**

Mallory walked down the hall, gliding her palm along the damp stone walls. Her eyes gazed over the darkness, searching for a particular portrait. Of course she noticed this, but the portraits in Hogwarts, could talk. What she didn't notice, is that they always gave good advice. As her feet led her to one portrait, she saw that the witch occupying it looked vaguely familiar. As if she knew the witch. Mallory glanced at the silver embossed label, and saw that her name was Samantha. She was rather young, but had worry lines. Her face looked tired, and her smile was faded. Mallory's ears perked up as the portrait asked for the password, and she gave it to 'Samantha'. The portrait swung open, and Mallory climbed into the Slytherin common room. The common room was decorated in green and silver, and everything was dark. Compared to the Gryffindor common room, this one was like attending a funeral. She searched around for the stone stairwell, and easily found it. She followed the stairs, down to Emily's dormitory. Emily was easy to find, for she was the only one present in the dark room, besides Mallory herself. As Mallory reached Emily's bed, she noticed the bandages that were on her arm. She could tell that they were fresh, and that she must have recently cut herself. Mallory fumed, and grabbed Emily, hard, by the wrist. Emily yelped in pain, but her eyes narrowed as she saw Mallory.

            "Why are you doing this to yourself Em? Hmm?" Mallory inquired loudly, while nodding her head to Emily's wrist. Emily grabbed her arm back, and said something unintelligible, being as her hand was in front of her mouth. Anger surged through Emily's body. _How dare she talk to me like that… as if I am her friend… 'Why are you doing this to yourself Em?' ha! Like she actually cares. Bullshit. _Emily sneered at Mallory, as she sat up from her bed. 

            "What's it matter to you, eh?" Emily inquired with an eyebrow cocked. Mallory was taken aback, and stepped away from the emerald green bed. Emily hopped off her bed and cornered Mallory. Mallory had a look of panic on her face as Emily's arms went into the air. Mallory was expecting the blow, and shut her eyes, but there was no connection between her face and Emily's fist. Mallory opened her eyes as she heard Emily laughing. Mallory stood up straight, and pursed her lips.

            "What is so funny? What happened to you Emily? Huh? I actually saw you with Malfoy the other day… MALFOY! You know the guy who never even cared you existed? And you two are now suddenly together? The one always poked fun at my friends… the one I hate? What has gotten into you Em? Well what?!" Mallory was now raging with anger, but was bewildered when Emily broke into tears. Her eyes were flickering with silver, and the tips of her hair were blond. Mallory panicked, but quickly shook it off, remaining still. 

            "One. There is no Emily and Draco. Two. Would it matter to you anyway? Three. I don't care about you and your fucking Gryffs. Now leave." Emily's eyes were now flashing with silver, and her hair was three-quarters blond. A single tear escaped Mallory's lavender eyes, and she turned away. She walked away, her feet slipping slightly, but turned around to say one last thing. As she opened her mouth, she was just met with Emily's middle finger. 'Goodbye Emily…' Mallory muttered under her breath as she stumbled out of the portrait. _Good. Now she is gone. No more Draco. No more Gryffindors. Hmm.. I have to use the loo… Emily skipped into the bathroom closed the door behind her._

            Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room, and plopped himself down on one of the cushioned emerald couches. He laid his arms around the top of the couch, and leaned back. He propped his feet atop the footrest, and crossed his left leg over his right. He smirked in triumph, as he heard a soft singing coming from the bathroom. He sat up, and walked over to the oak door. Blaise raised his fist to knock on the door, but just pushed it open slightly, as he recognized the voice to be Emily's. He looked up at her, and saw that she was sitting on the marble sink, with one leg folded under the other. Her long black hair was barely touching the water surface, and her emerald eyes were dancing in her wand light. There were little sparks flying everywhere, and lights shooting from her wand. She looked so content, and she grinned broadly as she noticed Blaise. He walked up to her, and laced his arms around her thin form.  She openly accepted his offer, as she laced her arms around his neck. She entwined her fingers in his dark hair, as he stepped closer to her, closing the gap. She fluttered her eyes shut, and he looked out of the corner of his eye, to make sure the door was open. _He should be getting back from Quidditch practice, just about now… He smiled into her lips, as she glided her tongue against his lips… _Feisty Emily… _His arms started to wander around her back, up her blouse. His hands eventually found their way to her chest, and with the shock of his skin touching her bare breasts, she jumped slightly. He chuckled, but didn't break off the kiss. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a speck of platinum blond hair, and knew it was just the person he needed to see. He massaged her more roughly, and she moaned his name into his lips. Just loud enough for a certain passerby to hear. With his goal accomplished, Blaise reluctantly pulled back, as did she. Before she opened her eyes, Blaise closed the door with a flick of his wand. Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled at him. Emily re-laced her arms around his neck, and crossed her legs around his waist. Blaise groaned at the closeness of them, but shrugged it off as Emily pouted at him. He put his arms around her to support her, and carried her off to her dorm.  _

            Meanwhile, a very pissed off Draco was pacing in his dorm. He would throw random objects at Crabbe and Goyle, but received nothing from them but a few grunts, and once a 'Gee its kind of windy,' from Goyle. _How could she do this to me? I mean, I am after all a Malfoy, what does she expect me to do… crawl back to her like a dog? Hell no. I have pride. I am a pureblooded, rich, handsome, Malfoy. Moving on so fast… good for nothing slut. She was practically fucking Zabini, with the exception of her clothes still on. Wait until my father hears about this… this is so absurd. No one does this to a Malfoy… but yet I still love her… I am so confused… I must write to father. _Draco sat down in his polished maple chair, as he pulled open the adjacent drawer. He pulled out a silver feathered golden tipped quill, and some parchment. He slowly began to write to his father, relieving all his stress on this letter… starting from the beginning. _Back in first year… when I first saw her. The one. _

            Blaise laid Emily down upon her bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck. The silk sheets were slightly chilly, but was somewhat relaxing to her. Blaise smiled at her, and whispered a quick 'good night', and an 'I love you'. She grinned at him until he walked out of the door. She pulled her curtains back and muttered, 'lumos'. The tip of her wand brightened, and her small area was illuminated. _Was Draco telling the truth? Should I believe him? Her heart was aching, and tears were now flowing down her freckled cheeks. Everything reminded her of Draco. Even her appearance. __I need to change…Yes… Change is good…Emily smirked and pushed her curtain back, ignoring the protests of her fellow dorm mates. A little 'nox', was muttered and her wand light was abolished. She reached for her trunk as she remembered she had many things in there to help her with her new plan._

A black eagle owl soared through the black velvet sky as Draco opened the window. _Black like her hair…The owl flapped it's wings impatiently as Draco untied the parchment attached to it. He immediately recognized the family crest upon it, and sat down, hastily untying it. He opened it up and read the letter._

            _Draco,_

_I do not know what to tell you. Emily O'Leary you say? Her name is vaguely familiar… and that bit of you saying her mother told her to never fall for a Malfoy? Do you think she could have been… Wait. Now I remember quite clearly…If her father is Danny O'Leary, then her mother must be Kelly O'Connor. Yes, I remember Kelly quite well. It was quite the same position you are in now Draco. I fell in love with her, that I did. Danny and I were the closest of friends, but he had liked Narcissa, your mother. We were all in Slytherin, but Danny was a Ravenclaw. I accepted him into our group. I was the joker, he was the mastermind behind it all, but anyway… Kelly… yes, the dark black hair, and the scattered freckles across her face. And those beautiful blue eyes. _Do not tell your mother a word of this_. The very day I met her, I knew she was the one… But eventually Danny seemed to like her more, and one night told her that in my sleep, I was saying someone else's name. A Gryffindor's name. She had flipped, and never talked to me again… Over that little thing that wasn't even true. But eventually I got Danny's left overs, and met your mother. She was more stunning than anything that night, and I love her until this day. But, to get to you. All I can tell you is, keep trying, but don't disgrace my name. If she is really worth it, then do all you can. I am always behind you one-hundred percent. _

_            -Your Father._

Draco crumpled up the paper, and threw it in the fire. _Yeah you helped me a lot Father. _He sighed, and sat up abruptly, causing his chair to topple over. No one occupying the beds stirred except for the one person he was currently surging all his anger towards. Blaise Zabini. _I will get you Zabini, that I will. _

**A/N: wanted to end it here…. But couldn't! –SJ**

The next morning loud screams were heard from the fifth year girl's dormitory. Pansy Parkinson screeched as she turned back Emily's curtains. She gazed at the girl next to her and gathered some of her hair in her fist. 

"Are you trying to look better than me? You know you never will. No matter what you do, you are still an ugly, invisible, _murderer._" Pansy hissed the last word in her ear, but Emily whipped out her wand. She whispered a hex, and pretty soon, red splotches were sprouting out upon Pansy's face. She ran around screaming, but Emily just locked the bathroom door behind her. She took a handful of her hair, and looked up, sullenly into the mirror. Her once long, midnight black hair, was now a light honey color, with streaks of platinum blond in the front on each side. Her bright green eyes, now a bright yellow, tinted with green. She fiddled with a pair of black cat-eye glasses, and put them on, securely fitting on her nose. She styled her hair perfectly, and with a smile and a kiss, she walked out of the room with confidence. _Draco doesn't know what he is missing. Blaise met up with her at the top of the stairwell, and gasped at the sight he saw. He was quite fond of her new style, and held out an open arm, to escort her to breakfast. _

            "I must admit it Emily, I like this style for you.." Blaise whispered close to her ear. She smirked at him and continued walking down the corridor. People all around were turning around looking at the couple. Guys were cat calling, and girls were pouting, but some were cat calling themselves. Emily was quite taken aback by this, but continued to walk.

            "You know what Blaise… a new look deserves a new name right?" Blaise nodded in agreement, as Emily pondered on the subject. She stumbled over her foot, but Blaise helped her regain her posture. _Hmm… A new name… how about just a nick-name? Oh well… think about it later… _They reached the great hall, and most heads turned. Even Snape himself had his jaw dropped. Dumbledore as usual had a twinkle in his eye. 'Do you think he has something in his eye, or does he just do that for fun?' Blaise chuckled at Emily's statement, and led her to the Slytherin table. Instead of taking their usual seats next to Draco, they sat across from him. Draco gaped at Emily for a second, but quickly played it off, by replacing his gape with a smirk. Emily smiled to herself, but turned to Blaise as he looked at her. 

            "Emily, would you be ever so grateful to go to the Halloween formal with me? Well that is if you aren't going with anyone else…" Blaise said, bashfully, yet full knowing that Draco had already asked her. She grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

            "I would love to Blaise."

**Ok well it is now 1:33 AM. I am tired. I shall upload this, and go to bed! There will be more next chapter. I promise. Don't hate me!! -SJ**


	9. Plans For Revenge, And The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. Blah… blah… blah… I wish I owned Tom Felton *sigh***

**A/N: Okay well… I went away for the weekend, and I was lazy this week, so I haven't posted… But now I am… it is already 12:21 AM… and well I am tired… so don't get mad at me if this chapter sucks. I also have to work early tomorrow… Oh and I don't think Draco will be a softy in my fic. ****Oh no no no no no! No softy Draco. Evil Draco! Muahahaha. Yes Yes… Ok well does anyone else hate Draco/Hermione fics? *raises hand* I do! The concept of them… just irks me. Ok well it is obvious Draco will never like the f*cking mudblood (pardon my language) but I mean COME ON! He wouldn't go all soft over a Gryffindor. He needs someone equally evil. Then he can go a wee bit soft on her… as long as she is evil. Ok I is done now. **

**!Buddy Alert! iLoVeBLaiSe signed on.**

**BrokenHeart****: Hello Emily…**

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** Hey SJ…

**BrokenHeart****: This sucks…**

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** tell me about it… grr.. I just wish you wouldn't make my life so complicating…

**BrokenHeart****: Well.. I give you my problems… we are sharing.**

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** Well I don't like it.

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** And I miss- wait no I don't. I love Blaise.

**BrokenHeart****: Heh…**

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** Ok I got to go. I have DADA… why do I need to know Defense against it? I mean… I study the Dark Arts.. *laughs*

**BrokenHeart****: True.**

**BrokenHeart****: Buh bye.**

**iLoVeBLaiSe:** Ciao.

**iLoVeBLaiSe signed off.**

**!Buddy Alert! DMhatesYOU has signed on. **

**BrokenHeart****: Well Draco… your screen name looks familiar…******

**DMhatesYOU****: Yes well… Everyone is evil. I hate everyone… grr… well except you *grin*******

**BrokenHeart****: aww I am touched…. Really… *gags*******

**DMhatesYOU****: hey hey! I am not that bad am I?**

**BrokenHeart****: No, no. I didn't say _that. SJ loves Draco J_**

**DMhatesYOU****: Ok good… wait… did you say the 'L' word?!!?******

**BrokenHeart****: Eeep! Well I got to run… I have to go and work on my fanfic… buh bye Draco-kins.******

**DMhatesYOU****: *does dance* SJ loves me… SJ loves me… wait! Don't go!******

**DMhatesYOU****: I love that… Draco-kins… *sigh***

**BrokenHeart**: toodles.****

**DMhatesYOU****: Don't go!!!!! Please!!!******

**BrokenHeart**** has signed off.**

**DMhatesYOU****: pfft. I is not happy.**

**DMhatesYOU**** has signed off.  **

**On with the fic….**

            Draco was hoping his ears were deceiving him. _I'd love to Blaise. _Her voice was still echoing through his head._ No they weren't. He was pissed, but most of all, hurt. He looked up from his goblet and almost grabbed Zabini by his collar, as he watched her kiss him on the cheek. His body was raging with fury. _Malfoys___ don't get mad. They get even…His eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table, and stopped on a certain raven haired girl with lavender eyes. _Revenge is sweet. That it is. _He watched as Mallory laughed with a few of the Gryffindors… mostly Potter. _Yes, she has a thing for Potter. But that doesn't make me forget that she also has a thing for me… _Draco smirked to himself and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. __Why do they serve pumpkin juice. I want apple juice. Yes… apple juice. He flicked his wand, and his once orange liquid, turned golden. _Mmm___. Much better. His eyes wandered yet again to the vivid Gryffindor, and kept his stare on her. Pretty soon, she would look back. He could sense it. As soon as her lavender eyes met his silver ones, he grinned. Not just any grin, but the one he knew could get any girl to kiss his feet. She blushed slightly, as he blew a kiss to her. Harry must have noticed, because he was also staring at Draco.  _Ew, Potter. Don't give me that look. I knew you were gay. _But the thoughts went out of his head as he saw Harry give him his middle finger. _Oh that is a classic Potter. Really… classic. _Draco smirked and turned to his food. _Not this again…_But he began swirling his food around messily on his plate, and took a sip of his apple juice._

            "Emily? Hello? Elei? Elei? EMILY!" Emily was startled, as she heard her nickname. She looked over at Blaise and frowned. He took her hand in his, and kissed each finger.

            "Don't call me Elei… please," she pulled her hand back, and looked up at his face. He was hurt, and she could tell. But then an idea popped into her head_. Elei. Yes… Lorelei shall be the new name… She smiled at him, and took his hand. She traced along his palm with her index finger, and began tracing up his arm. She stopped at his shoulder, and began to trail kisses up his neck, finally stopping at his mouth. She looked at him with a hint of mischief gleaming in her eyes, and nipped at his bottom lip, and pulled back laughing. _

            "Call me Lorelei."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **(It is Lor-ah-lee) **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "He is so dreamy…"

            "He is a beast."

            "He is so sexy…."

            "He is evil."

            "He is so gorgeous…."

            "He is Draco Malfoy."

            Hermione and Mallory were bickering, yet again, up in Gryffindor Tower. Ever since breakfast that morning, Mallory would not shut up about Draco, and Hermione was quite fed up. Even though, Hermione admitted to herself, that Malfoy, is quite good looking. _Ok, not good looking, he is gorgeous. _Hermione sighed, and sat up on her scarlet bed. Mallory was pacing back and forth, muttering little nothings, under her breath. _Bloody hell… I just thought Malfoy was gorgeous. A loud thump was heard, and Hermione turned slightly to her left, and looked down the stairwell. Mallory was sprawled on the ground, rubbing her knee. _

            "Wasn't watching where I was going…." The portrait opened, and in came Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron bent over, and helped Mallory up. Harry chuckled, and then sat down on the nearest couch. He muttered something along the lines of, _'Clumsy… should have been a Hufflepuff' But Mallory ignored him. Hermione came down the stairs, and sat next to Harry. _

            "You know Harry, Ronnie boy hasn't told us who he is going to the formal with yet… whatever shall we do?" Ron blushed as Hermione pulled him down, sitting him next to her. She looked at Harry and mouthed, _'I'll tickle it out of him' Harry grinned, and Hermione turned towards Ron. Harry was quick enough to whisper a spell, causing what looked like invisible chains holding his limbs together. _

            "Gotcha now Ronniekins. Can't say I didn't warn you…" She leaned over him, and just as she was about to tickle him, he opened his mouth and said something no one could hear.

            "What was that?" Hermione needed to know… _I've only liked Ron since that train ride, back in first year… _She sighed, and looked over at him.

            "Fine. I give up. She is in Ravenclaw, her name is Sarina…. happy?" Ron blushed as Hermione kissed him on the cheek. 

            "Very. She and I were never friends. Sarina Black. Yes Harry, she is related to Snuffles, she is a great girl…" _If only she didn't hate me.  _"I'm happy for you Ron." Hermione was crying on the inside, but hid it all with a smile. Harry pulled her away, and asked her how she was related to Sirius.

            "Well, Her mother is Andromeda, but she was 'banished from the family', her half sister, is Nymphadora Tonks… but her mom wasn't all too innocent, and had an affair with a pureblood, therefore she is part of the Black family line. But, she is also direct cousins to everyone's favorite Slytherin. Yes, Malfoy. Her mother and his mother are sisters. But don't ever mention Tonks to her, because well, she is very much like Malfoy." Harry looked at her with a look of bewilderment.

            "How do you know all of this… gee Hermione… I didn't know they had family lineage in the library…" Harry earned himself a soft punch on the shoulder. 

            "It is called, gossip Harry. Gossip. But, if you don't believe me, just ask Sirius…." She trailed off as she skipped back over to Ron and Mallory. 

            "I have to talk to this Sarina girl…. I don't know if she is right for you Ronnie-boy." Mallory smirked and pushed Harry out of the way.

            "You can't sit on my lap Harry. I already told you, you are no longer a puppy." They all laughed, and continued on with their conversations…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**( I looked up all the lineage for the Blacks, just to get that… and yes Sarina is made up, I didn't want her to be a Lestrange, because well, no one would talk about her in front of Neville. But I wanted her to be cousins with Draco, so viola!**) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Emily strode down the hall, talking animatedly with another girl. "So, did you do it?" She whispered in her ear, as they turned the corner, walking down another corridor. 

            "Yes. But Em-err- I mean Lorelei, I like him. I know I shouldn't, but hey, he is a pureblood." Emily looked at the other girl, and sighed. She tucked a light brown lock behind her ear, as she felt two arms lace around her waist. 

            "Did you miss me?" Emily sighed, and leaned back on Blaise. "Yes, I did." The other girl snorted in laughter, and walked a little quicker. 

            "I will talk to you later Elei.." Emily waved and said, "Yeah, talk to you later Sarina…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was watching as his owl flew off into the bright sky. _Well, too late. Operation 'Get back at Emily' is started. Well that is a bloody corny name. Draco snorted, and left the Owlery. He walked briskly down the long corridors, and turned the next corner quite sharply._

            "Watch where you are fucking going you good for nothing—Oh, hey Sarina," Draco grinned as he helped his cousin up. She dusted off her robes, and stuck her nose in the air, while walking rather pompously.

            "I won't have you talking to me like that. You insignificant piece of sedimentary rock. Draco do not act clueless. People these days. Being your cousin is quite a tedious job. You still do not understand? You are an insignificant piece of dirt… is that better? Ah well, your mother always did say you were not the brightest crayon in the box. Crayons Draco! We used to play with them when we were little! Yes, I had gone to your house when we were nine. Draco, Draco, Draco. You are senseless. You are obviously your father, because if you were like your mother you would be smart. Draco, I am not saying your father is stupid. Oh no you don't, you will not go and write him a letter. You are so juvenile. Now I remember why I never talk to you. Oh shut up for once," Sarina laughed, as she watched Draco's face go over with so many different emotions.  

            "I do not know why you aren't a Slytherin. But then again, you are the bright crayfish. So Ravenclaw it is, what is so funny?" Sarina was laughing her ass off, and eventually fell.

            "Crayons—hahahaa—not—haha—Crayfish!!" Draco walked a few feet away from the laughing girl, and leaned his palm against the cool gray wall. 

            "It is not funny."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Later on that day, Mallory and Hermione were playing chess, and Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap. Hermione's eyes, however, were not on the chess board, but on the vivacious ginger haired boy. Mallory, who we all thought would be staring at Harry, was reading a letter she had just received. 

_Mallory,                                                                                                                                   24 October_

_            When you walk through the corridors, my eyes can't help but to wander. Your hair is like the darkness of the night, but your beautiful eyes light it up, and set my path. Your laugh rings through the halls with such air, and your red, tempting lips, make my knees go weak. You are the light in my life of darkness. I'd love for you to accompany me to the Halloween Formal, if you accept, meet me in the old Charms classroom in the north tower, after dinner tonight. _

_-Wouldn't you like to know. _

Mallory re-read the letter several times, and even gave it to Hermione to look over. They tried several spells, and charms, but none of them worked. Eventually they gave up on trying to see who sent the anonymous letter. Mallory finally gave in, and decided to go and see who this mystery guy is. They ate dinner rapidly, and once their plates were cleaned, Mallory ran off toward the North Tower. Ten minutes later, Mallory was still standing in the same spot. Footsteps were heard, and Mallory turned her head. The light shone bright, and Mallory saw the face of….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Draco was walking through his common room, glaring daggers at anyone who dare look at him. Pansy Parkinson wandered over to him, and put her arms around his neck. He tried to push her off, but she kept her hold. 

            "When are you going to ask me to the formal Draco?" Pansy batted her eyes at him, and looked at him coyly. He roughly pushed her away, and snorted.

            "Why would I ask a whore like _you _the formal?" Draco laughed, and walked away. Pansy sauntered back over to him, and stood in front of him, causing him to abruptly stop.

            "Well, I know you already did ask a whore. And it wasn't me. But looks like Blaise won again… Too bad Draco, thought you actually had this one…" Pansy said in a sugary sweet voice.

            "You better shut the fuck up Parkinson, for all I know you were in on what happened… don't get me fucking started. Better yet, don't get into my business. Oh, and Nott told me that he said he'd pay you a sickle for a nice lay. Pity, I'd thought you would charge more…" Draco smirked, and went up into his dormitory. He looked at the clock, and noticed he was hungry… _Dinner! Yes! _Draco ran down stairs, and to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hey Elei, can you tell me a bit about Kitty…? I mean unless you don't want to…" Blaise held onto her tighter, and sighed. She laid back on him, and breathed in. 

            "Sure…" She looked deeply into his eyes, and noticed a little something odd… but didn't say anything about. "Well, I am sure you heard all the rumors, but anyway that is not the point…. Well remember when my parents were killed? Yes well, I was very upset, and didn't know what to do for summer break. So I stayed at my grandfather's manor. I found an interesting book, about soul possession. I followed everything it said, and well I was possessed by Kitty Malfoy. Kitty was my great aunt's best friend. So anyway, things were a little awkward after that, and she was telling me to do some pretty insane things. Back in her day she had killed many muggles, and was what we would call a Death-Eater today, but in her own clan. A muggle came to check out the manor, but I would not tolerate that. He was killed. By Kitty, but by me. I had to flee, so I went to America…" she trailed off to look at Blaise's expression.

            "Well… I knew of that, but I also heard that you had killed your guardians… is it true?" Blaise looked at her tentatively, but smiled as she grinned at him.

            "No, I had no guardians. I fled to Atlantic City. Everyone gets my story wrong. I had stayed with a family by the name of Romanov. I came back one day and found them dead. I had gotten blamed though. So I had to go to a hearing, but I ended up severely hurting the judge, and somewhat killing the persecutor. I do not regret it, and won't say I am sorry. Because I am not. I got cleared of my charges. But, I did get rewarded. I get the mark during Christmas break." She grinned at him and unconsciously rubbed her upper left arm.

            "Well, now people can know the truth. So, what are you wearing to the formal?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Dr-r-r-Draco?" Mallory's eyes opened wide as he grabbed her hand gently, and kissed it. She smiled at him, but was wearing a look of confusion.

            "The one and only milady."

**Well that wraps it up. It is 12:39 AM two days later. I am slacking off. Sorry! Thanks to my faithful reviewer. RubyTabs…. Thank you! Well I am off to bed. Ciao.**

**            -SJ **


	10. Lies and Revenge

**A/N: *Sobs* My FANFICTION SUCKS! I should just delete it now! Really! I do not see where it is going. I have practically no reviews, I haven't had a flame yet… well besides the snide comment from Phil but hey… he is allowed to do that… but I need reviews. I feel as though no one is reading this fic, besides two people. It sucks. It sucks giant hairy monkey balls. I am going to go and roll up in a ball, in my corner and cry. Okay if you are reading this… please… tell people of this fic. I want reviews. I don't want to complete this fic, I feel like I am wasting time. Oh well. I shall give you at least three more chapters. If I don't get at least 25 reviews by then… I am throwing in the towel.**

**!Buddy Alert! IhatePansyParkinson has signed on.  **

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Hiya Parkinslut hater!******

**IhatePansyParkinson****: Hello SJ.******

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Emily……… my fanfiction sucks. I am going to cry.**

**IhatePansyParkinson****: Nah it isn't that bad….**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: You are just being nice.**

**IhatePansyParkinson****: Well yeah.. but hey! I tried.******

**IhatePansyParkinson****: BRB I have to get this owl.******

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Okay.******

**Auto response from IhatePansyParkison:**

    v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v 

**I am getting an owl right now**

**Talk to the away message**

**I do not care to talk to you! **

**Unless it is Blaise^^^^^**

**I love you! –=kisses=-**

**Elei ^^^^^^^^^^^**

**^^^^^^^**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Oh well.**

**!Buddy Alert! UNforgivabLE has signed on.**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Gee Draco… what is with these screen names?**

**UNforgivabLE****: Well, you know that song…?**** *sings* _Unforgettable… you are… unforgettable…_**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Yes… and you are…**** *sings* _Unforgivable_… lol**

**UNforgivabLE****: Nah, it is Emily who is unforgivable. I never needed her. Besides… she is a poser. She looks like you. But you are much better looking SJ. *grin***

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: You are too sweet Draco. Really. Come over later…. We shall have a spot of tea. **

**UNforgivabLE****: Are you mocking me? **

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Nah, I am British in the inside :P **

**UNforgivabLE****: Okay… well anyway… Sure! I'll come over! I can help you with chapter eleven. And then maybe later… we can… get to know each other… **

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Draco Draco Draco. You know it. *smirks* I never did know your middle name. I can't wait. I can then tell you everything that happened to me in gradeschool!**

**UNforgivabLE****: No, I didn't mean that… I meant… oh Merlin.**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Naughty boy! You meant that you want to snog me senseless! **

**UNforgivabLE****: Well…. That isn't a bad idea…**

**DamZeLinDistreZ****: Okay… well I must go on with the chapter. Even though no one reads my fanfictions. Oh well. I give up… bye Draco.**

**DamZeLinDistreZ**** has signed off.**

**UNforgivabLE****: Okay… bye for now my Damsel in Distress. I always love your screen names… then again I love you… but hey… wait you signed off! No! Okay well I am now talking to myself. Will she ever know that I love her?**

**UNforgivabLE**** has signed off.**

***Little does Draco know that the author has seen it all! Muahahahhaa.***

**On with the fanfiction:**

            "No fucking way… Draco Malfoy?!?!" Mallory stepped back against the wall and sighed. "No its not you… It can't be…" He advanced on her and put his arm against the wall behind her.

            "What are you talking about McCartney?" Draco smirked and dropped his arm by his side, his silvery-blond hair shining in the moonlight.

            "Um-a-a-a…. Wait you didn't send me that letter?" She stuttered with a look of bewilderment across her face. Draco looked baffled, but smirked his usual sexy smirk anyway. **(I had to put it… just had to!)**

"No…. what letter…? I was just walking down the corridor, you know I am prefect, and I had to do my rounds.." Draco was getting a kick out of this. Mallory gasped as she saw another figure walking down the corridor.

            "I see my fair lady is not alone, I do remember saying to come alone…" The boy said as he took Mallory's hand in his, lightly kissing it.

            "Terry Boot?" Mallory and Draco both said at the same time, quite surprised. The sandy haired Ravenclaw smirked at the two and nodded. Still holding Mallory's hands, his cerulean blue eyes looking into her lavender ones, he brought up their hands and smiled.

            "Well Mallory? Can I have the honor of bringing you, such a beautiful girl, to the formal? It is just two days away now…" He bent his head down, so he could be level with her, still smiling.

            _Well he is quite good looking. Not as good looking as Draco… wait why is Draco still here? Was he going to ask me to the formal? Wait again… Aren't I going with Harry? The boy I have been crazy about ever since first year? She looked at Terry and smiled, "Yes."_

            Draco smiled. An actual smile. _Getting back at Emily is so great… _"Well I must be off." Draco turned on his heel, and took long strides down the dark hall. Smiling to himself the whole time.

            "So Mallory, it is quite late, and I must get to bed. Big charms test tomorrow, you know us Ravenclaws…" He laughed and stepped back, still holding her hands.

            "Goodnight then Terry," She grinned, and took a step back, turning slightly. Mallory was ready to walk away, but he gently pulled her back. He swiftly kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her into his arms. 

            "Goodnight Bella," his breath tickled her ear, and her heart skipped a beat. He pulled back, and tenderly dropped her hands. Terry grinned at Mallory, who was still recovering from their brief encounter, and walked away. _Damn, he reminds me so much of Draco…_

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Pansy Parkinson was pacing back and forth in the bathroom. Her eyes wandering all around the small area. Her blue eyes landing on the nearest wastebasket. She glided over to it, and emptied the objects occupying it. Pansy picked up a small box that had a girl with beautiful honey colored hair on it. It read, 'Herbal Essences Hair Care.' _So this is what made Emily's hair change color… While emptying the box, she sifted through its contents. Inside was a half full tube, and a piece of paper. On the paper was a spell. It also read, 'Say the spell, with a little of the gel on the tip of your wand.' Pansy held out her wand and applied the gel. She looked up into the mirror, and grabbed her mid-length dark brown hair. _It can't hurt can it? _So she said the spell, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she screamed. "What the HELL happened to my HAIR!" She took hold of her now ginger hair. Pansy looked at the tube, and read on it, 'Spicy Ginger.' __You are going to hell for this O'Leary. Mark my word. Her eyes then landed on another little tube in the sink. 'Cinnamon Honey.' She let out a yell of frustration, and pulled her hair up. __Well it isn't that bad, I kind of like it. _

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

            The morning soon came, and Emily woke up smiling. _I love dreams… _She walked over to her nightstand, and sat down on the adjacent stool. While taking out her wand, she also grabbed a hairbrush. She said her little make-up charms, and brushed her hair. Emily pointed her wand at her hair, and did little swishing movements, then about a second later her hair was parted down the middle, with two messy buns on each side, but far in the back. Two little stray pieces of blonde hair hung by her face, but added to the style. _Perfect. _

            Emily walked into the boys dormitory, and noticed that Blaise was not there. _Hmm, wonder why he is up so early… She sat down on his bed, and turned towards his nightstand. She opened a drawer, and found a leather bound book. On it was inscribed, 'Zabini' in elegant silver script. She opened it up, and saw that all the pages were blank, but sensed that there are writings on these pages. She slipped the book into her messenger bag, and walked into the middle of the room. Only three beds were occupied. Emily stopped at the bed next to Blaise's. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, as she saw Draco laying there peacefully. His silver hair around him, like a halo. He looked like an angel. The usual sneer was gone, and was replaced with a small smile. Deep down she knew she still had feelings for the young man, and little did she know that he still felt the same. A solitary tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. While walking past his bed, she heard him stir. _

            "Em? What are you doing in here, hun?" She turned towards him and saw that he fell back asleep. Another tear escaped her now honey eyes. _I miss you Draco… Emily hurried out of the dormitory, and walked up the stairs to the common room. Her heart stopped as she saw Pansy Parkinson on the couch, with ginger hair, but beside her was Blaise. He had his arm laced around her waist, and was grinning in his sleep. She ran downstairs again, and went to Blaise's bed. She started sobbing, and threw his pillows around the room. She took out his book, and pointed her wand at it. She said all the spells and charms she knew, but nothing showed up. But then her eyes went silver, and she said something she didn't even know existed. Black writing sprawled across the pale pages, and she began to read. All of it was okay, until she got to a certain page…_

            "Well, my plan worked. Draco is out of the picture. If it weren't for Flint, I don't know what I would do… It's a good thing Pansy gave him a nice lay, speaking of Pansy, it is our six month anniversary tomorrow. I bought her a beautiful necklace…" she read on until she gasped at the next part, "Emily has Malfoy blood in her. It was confirmed. She confessed to me earlier, telling me of her possession. So I researched it, and if her and I had an heir, well it could be even more powerful than Voldemort. I plan to attempt after the formal, I am very sure that I have her where I want her…." Tears were falling onto the pages, as she read on, "After all these years, my father will finally reward me. After the day in Knockturn Alley, he told me right away to get her. All these years later, I shall finally get my fortune. I really did like Emily once I got to know her, but the feelings vanished when I noticed Pansy in third year. Well, I believe I just heard Pansy scream, she always does, I'll update in the morning." Her anger grew, and her hair was full out blond, and her eyes flashing silver. She rummaged through her bag, and took out a quill and her green ink, "You won't be updating in the morning once I am through with you Mr. Zabini. – Love you always, Emily" She threw the book back into his drawer, and fell back onto the bed. She looked up and silver met with silver.

            "I am going to fucking kill him," Draco ran out of the room with Emily in his wake. She pulled on his silk pajama top, and he abruptly turned around. His eyes were flashing dangerously, and an angry tear fell down his cheek.

            "Let it be Draco… my life was fucked up as it was anyway, now it is just perfect." She leaned back on the wall, and slid down it, with her face in her hands. He knelt down next to her, and put a comforting arm around her. 

            "I am so sorry Emily, I never knew…please forgive me?" He took her hand, and smiled weakly. She looked up at him, and choked back a sob.

            "I am the sorry one Draco. I should have never believed you would do that. I am so sorry. I should have known, I'm so sorry, so sorry," Emily felt dizzy, and everything around her went black. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

            A dark figure walked towards her. 'Do you wish immortality?' Emily beamed, and knelt down, 'yes my Lord.' Voldemort unveiled himself, to show his sixteen year old self. Tom Riddle. 

'My Lord, you are recovered. How great this is.' She looked up at him, and saw Lucius Malfoy beside him. He put a hand on her shoulder, as she stood up.

'Draco has received the mark. It is now your turn.' She nodded and knelt back down. Voldemort took out his wand, and pointed it at her upper left arm. Hot searing pain went through her body, and she fell down.

"Emily…Emily…" 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

            "Leave her alone Mr. Malfoy! She will never recover with you hovering over her the whole time!" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice filled Emily's ears as she awoke. She smiled to herself, knowing that Draco was there. But she frowned, remembering the reason she was there in the first place.

            "I believe you annoyed Poppy, Mr. Malfoy, I just passed her in the hall, muttering something like, 'Damn Malfoys, don't know what's good for them.' Quite funny though." Emily recognized the voice, and was happy her favorite professor was there.

            "Miss O'Leary, I will have to start making a potion for you. The side effects of this possession is getting too out of hand." Professor Snape walked over to her bed as she sat up.

            "Wait you knew about it, Professor?" Draco ran over and sat in the chair beside the bed. He grinned at Draco and sighed. He looked at Emily and placed a hand over hers.

            "Of course. She came to me the summer after and told me about it. I feel like a pensieve. A sappy, love-sick, pensieve. She tells me everything." He smirked and took his hand off hers.

            "You are released by the way. It is still early, so no one will know of your little visit. Get to breakfast Emily." Emily pulled the sheets down and hopped off the bed. She hugged her father figure of a professor, and looked at Draco.

            "Care to join me to breakfast milady?" He held an arm out for her, and she gladly accepted it. They walked to the Great Hall together, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other houses. The Ravenclaws were wearing looks of confusion, the Hufflepuffs were eating their breakfast, not acknowledging the two, the Gryffindors were all angry, and the Slytherins were wearing looks of pride. 

            "Hey Draco, man Blaise is gonna be pissed! Great job!" Malcolm Baddock, his fellow band mate, patted him on the back as he sat down. Graham Pritchard also smiled, showing his now straight white teeth.

            "Hey Graham… when did you get those laces off?" Draco asked, grabbing a piece of toast. Emily laughed and picked up her fork.

            "They are braces Draco. Not laces. But I got them off yesterday. My dad came by and picked me up. Special permission or something… by the way, when is our next practice?" They were soon off in good conversation.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

            As Emily and Draco walked down into the Potions classroom, Emily looked around. "Hey Draco, where do you think Parkinson and Zabini are?"

            "Hospital wing." Draco smirked and sat down next to Emily. He smiled as he noticed the petite silver band around her finger. Emily gasped, but then smirked.

            "What did you do…?" Snape walked into the classroom rather dramatically as usual, and smiled at the two. He started with the lecture, and gave them their assignment.

            "You'll see…" Draco began stirring their cauldron, still smirking. Emily added the needed ingredients, and finished their potion first as usual. 

            "No Draco, tell me… please?" Emily gave him the puppy dog look, as she moved her stool towards him. He put his book down, and turned to her.

            "Well, you know that crazy glue stuff that Pansy uses for her nails?" Emily nodded signaling for him to go on. "Well, I glued Blaise's hands to Pansy's butt… and Pansy's cheek to Blaise's ankle. Not a pretty position. Oh and I also put massive glue in Pansy's hair, but Blaise is the best. I used a nasty hex on him, that resulted in him having black spots sprout on his limbs." Emily laughed so hard that she fell off her stool.

            "Miss O'Leary. If you think that Mr. Malfoy is that funny looking, then get a different partner. I am sure Mr. Potter would love to have you as his partner." Harry turned red, and looked away. 

            Emily giggled, and gathered her books as the bell rang. 

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' 

            _What am I going to do? I already told Boot that the deal was off, but he is still going around with that Gryff. Maybe he likes her. That plan wouldn't have worked anyway. How did that plan go…? Oh yes, Terry was to get Mallory to drink the veritiserum, and she would tell of Emily being a murderer. I feel so horrible now, how did we just click again? This is all happening too fast. We didn't even have an awkward stage…Draco was taken away from his thoughts as a Hufflepuff second year tripped on his foot, and stumbled into Draco. _

            "Watch where you are going. Next time you won't have a foot to stumble over," Draco sighed and walked to lunch.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

            Before everyone at Hogwarts knew it, it was finally Halloween. The girls in all dormitories were frantically running around, as the boys of Hogwarts were casually sitting around, well except for the select few. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, the two most gorgeous guys of Hogwarts, were like the many girls running around, making themselves picture perfect. 

            "What is taking her so long? It is already five of seven!" Draco sighed as he looked down the stairs. About five seconds later, Emily emerged. _Well it's a good thing she took so long… _

            "Emily you look… exquisite, stunning, beautiful, there isn't just one word to explain it." He looked down at her, and gazed at the emerald green dress she was wearing. It was rather low cut, and had a large split down her left leg. It was princess style, and the bodice was black, with green, iridescent silk-like material. There were no sleeves, nor straps, and the her milky white skin glowed. Her back was exposed, except for the bit that was covered by her mid-length hair. Her honey brown hair was slightly waved, parted on the side. It was simple, yet perfect. Along with the dress, not too flashy, but simple. She wore little makeup, and her smile accentuated her face. 

            "Thank you Draco, you look quite breath taking yourself." Draco was clad in black, with his hair falling loose, rather than his usual gelled back style. 

            "Mademoiselle, I believe zat ze party is waiting." Emily smiled at his perfect French accent, and linked her arm in his. 

When they arrived to the Great Hall, they were met with a very angry couple.

**Well that is it for now, I really just wanted to get it to the formal. Review please.**

  
"That was great SJ!" Draco turned towards the author. "No it wasn't… but if you say so… wait when did you get

here?" Samantha was confused.

"Just five seconds ago… but it doesn't matter." SJ smiled, and sat back down on her computer chair, stretching out her fingers. "So… are you going to help me with chapter eleven?" Draco smiled and sat down on her chair, causing her to almost fall off. He caught her, and grinned.

            "Sure. But, aren't you going to do that tomorrow?" Draco asked, and SJ smirked and scooted over, causing Draco to fall off.          "Yep." Draco frowned, and sat back down. 

"Then I will go home tonight? That isn't fair!" He pouted, and pushed her over. "No you don't have to go home!" SJ smiled at him, helping herself up. He put his arm around her, and replied in his sexy British accent.     

"Really? I mean… sure.. Is your bed comfortable?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Yeah it is, that is why you will sleep on the couch." SJ laughed as he released her and pouted again. She pushed him off the chair, and saved her new chapter.

            "Yes well, you do owe me a nice snog…. So you know…" Draco drifted off, pulling her onto her feet. He laced his arms around her waist, and bent his head down. 

            She looked up at him, and whispered in his ear, "do I really?" He nodded and smiled. SJ smirked at him, as he came closer, closing the gap between them. But then.. all of a sudden…. BAM! A giant monkey came skipping through! It  popped a banana in its mouth and began to sing, "Where The Boys Are."

            "When will I ever get to finish…." Draco sighed and walked into the kitchen, craving bananas. 

**Again… please review! Goodnight.**

**-SJ – Draco's Dragonette**


	11. Touch Me Not

**Okay well here we go… another Chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one; I had quite the brain storm for this. And Gen, I twisted it around a wee bit. Therefore you will be a tad bit surprised. (I hope :P) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco. He is so fine. Too bad I don't… I can only borrow him *smirk* But yeah anyway, it all belongs to the queen. Bless queen JKR! Really though, she is great!**

**On with the awaited chapter (I wish)…..**

            The sky darkened, as he raised his wand and muttered the word. 'Crucio!' Voldemort cackled and kicked the young boy. A wave of bone breaking pain surged through the boy's body. He screamed with all his might, and fell to the floor, withering in pain. _What the hell?!?!_ Harry Potter sat up immediately and put a hand up to his scar. His forehead ached, and was drenched with a cold sweat. He looked at his surroundings, and everything was as it was supposed to be. Nothing was out of place at all, except for one thing. Ron was no where to be seen. Harry got out of his bed hastily and noticed that his bed wasn't even touched. He hurried over to his trunk and pulled out his father's cloak, along with the Marauder's Map. Harry noticed two figures very close together at the astronomy tower. They were labeled 'Ron Weasley' and 'Sarina Black.' _Go figure. Who can I talk to then?_ Harry's eyes searched desperately and finally found the name he wanted to see, but the person already seemed to have been quite busy. 'Hermione Granger' was in the library, accompanied by a dot labeled, 'Minerva McGonagall.' Harry sighed._ Should have known, extra help, like she needs it._ Harry's eyes wandered over towards the Slytherin dormitories and saw a frantic dot, 'Pansy Parkinson,' running around the bathroom, followed by 'Blaise Zabini.' _But what about Emily and Blaise? Harry put the map down, but just as he let it hit his bed, a certain dot caught his emerald eye. 'Mallory McCartney.' Mallory was out by the lake, with Terry Boot. Before Harry could think on it any longer, a brown barn owl tapped on his window. He strode over and opened it, untying the parchment from it. _

_Harry,_

_I hope you understand this, but I cannot go to the formal with you tomorrow. I am afraid that I do not wish to go, for my own reasons. Please do not be upset with me, just go without me and have fun. No hard feelings right? Ha, well I shall see you in the morning. _

_            -Mallory_

            Harry's eyebrows knitted, as he put the letter down. _Well, looks like Potter gets to fly solo. Unless, nah, she wouldn't…or maybe she will…? He grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk, and began to write.. 'Emily… I know this is a little late, but I was wondering…' He put his quill down. _What are you supposed to bloody say, 'hey Emily, you want to go to the formal with me? I've liked you since first year and you never noticed me.' _He laughed and threw his parchment in the nearby fire. _Go alone. Have some fun Harry. _Emily's voice went through his mind, and he smiled. He walked back to his bed and laid down. The bright light of his muggle alarm clock caught his eyes, and he noticed it was only nine o'clock. __Oh well, you must get your beauty sleep Potter. Harry sat up and gasped. _Get out of my bloody mind Malfoy! _Harry sighed and put his head back down on his soft pillow. _

            "Sarina? Where are you going to go?" Ron took her hand in his and looked up at his new girlfriend. Sarina flipped her silver blond hair over her shoulder with her free hand. Her cool blue eyes met with his concerned cobalt ones, and she sighed.

            "I do not know, but I must leave. My mother thinks I am dead, and my father wants his revenge. Or should I say he wants to take me back. I do not know what to do Ron. You are the one person I have told of this yet, well besides Draco, but he is my family." Ron's nose wrinkled at the mention of Malfoy, but he kept listening.

            "Dumbledore told me that father is coming on the first of November. I do not mind going with him to France, I have half siblings there, so I am told. But I will miss one thing, and only one thing." Sarina put her hand on his cheek and glided her thumb over his freckles. She brought her lips towards his and put her arms around his neck. Ron obliged, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in, and closed her eyes as their lips met. It was by far her best kiss ever, for it was her first. As they reluctantly pulled back,  Sarina sighed and put her forehead to his. 

            "You are the only thing I will miss Ronald Weasley." Ron put his arms around her more protectively and smiled. They both walked to the Ravenclaw dormitories in the same position, but eventually had to un-entwine themselves. Ron kissed her cheek, and looked back once. He continued down the hall with a smile on his lips, and a certain glisten in his eyes. A figure emerged from the shadows behind him, and let out a yell of frustration. Hermione dropped her book and fell against the wall. Sleep was threatening to take her over, as her eyes dried of tears. Her eyelids were heavy and her body was weak. The last thing she saw was a pair of bright silver eyes before her vision was clouded with white light. 

            "Mudblood… Granger… Granger… HERMIONE!" Draco shook the girl in his arms and smirked as her eyes finally fluttered open. He dropped her and stood up properly.

            "It is quite dangerous to fall asleep in the hall. You are lucky that I found you, and it wasn't some hormone-raged Slytherin." Hermione smirked at the tall blond in front of her and stood up briskly. She gave him a curt nod and muttered a 'thank you.' 

            "By the way, this never happened Granger." Hermione turned to make a remark, but he had already disappeared.  She walked to her dormitory muttering little nothings under her breath.

            Mitchell Rivetti strolled down the hall leading to the kitchens with a rather smug smile on his face. He tickled the pear and entered. He sat down at a small table, and told a house-elf named Whispy, to fetch him some tea. He turned slightly and saw two tall figures come through an unknown passage.

            "Ahoy Mate!" Fred Weasley pulled a chair up to Mitchell and was followed by his twin George. He smiled brightly and took a sip of his tea. He looked up at them from under his glasses and smirked.

            "Red, Goe, I did it. She said yes. I got meself a date!"  Fred and George grinned at the Hufflepuff and clapped his back. Fred stood up and ruffled Mitchell's shaggy sandy-brown hair and pushed his chair in.

            "We knew you had it in ya Mitch 'ol boy!— " "—Yep, no doubt. Well I'd say we go off to bed, ay?" The twins nodded to the sixth year student and went through the same passage they came in from.

            "Oh well, I tried to tell them I didn't ask Ginny…" Mitch smirked and thoughts of  the girl flooded his dreams as he nodded off to sleep.

            The Great Hall was wonderfully decorated with beautiful orange drapery and pumpkins carved perfectly floating in the black mist. The music was great and couples danced. Mallory and Terry arrived together both looking quite stunning, as Terry had described. Mallory was wearing a lavender gown with spaghetti straps, and a criss-cross tie up in the back. The bottom reached the floor, and it gave the illusion that little gems were crawling up, for they stopped at her waist. Her dark hair was tied up in a knot with a few curly tendrils escaping, framing her face. She also wore a matching shawl, and a perfect smile. Terry was clad in midnight blue dress robes and wore a smile that would make any girl's knees go weak. Ron and Sarina arrived about a minute after the first couple, and both looked quite great themselves. Ron was happy he didn't have to wear his frilly dress robes, due to he and Harry had gotten new ones. His were royal blue which accentuated his eyes, and Sarina wore a silver colored gown which elegantly brushed the ground, and her hair was flowing down her shoulders. The two couples eventually chatted away, and didn't notice the next couple. But Mallory did, so she and Terry went for a walk in the garden. 

            "Harry, are you sure?" Hermione smiled nervously as he nodded, and put his arm out for her. They walked down the steps, all eyes on them. Hermione was wearing a deep burgundy gown, with matching silk gloves. Her hair was slightly waved, and was half up, half down. She had little braids meeting the back of her head, with little knots at the end. Two stray bits of hair framed her face, and she wore little makeup. Harry was wearing his new emerald green dress robes. The two walked down and joined their friends. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of his best friends together, but more so at Hermione. She smiled smugly at him and turned her head, ignoring the ginger haired boy. _You should have noticed me before, you good for nothing—Hermione! You shouldn't say things like that! He is your friend. Hermione talked animatedly with her friends, still ignoring Sarina and Ron._

            Mitchell looked up the staircase, waiting. Any minute now, she would arrive. He looked at his watch, and she was fifteen minutes late. He sat down next to Fred and George, his only friends, and grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice. He took a sip of it, but someone had tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and grinned broadly at the girl standing in front of him.

            "Hello Millicent." Fred and George choked on their juice, and turned around. _Millicent bloody Bullstrode? Fred whispered in Mitchell's ear asking where Ginny was._

            "She is with Collin. I knew they would hit it off nicely. Millicent, would you care for a dance? By the way you look stunning." His eyes surveyed over her as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a nicely fitting gown which made her look decent for her size. It was a honey brown, which matched her eyes. She wore some make up, a little eye liner, not much. She also had on a matching cape, that had rhinestones on it. Her long black hair was down over her back. She was beautiful to him. He saw her inner beauty. He looked past the Slytherin patch, and the sneer on her face. He saw Millicent Maria Bullstrode. And to him, she was stunning. _Looks like she lost some weight too… _They danced away, both smiling.

            

            "Thought you would get away with it eh? Too bad Malfoy. Revenge is only too sweet to give up." Blaise raised his wand and walked down a dark corridor, leading them to a classroom. He cleared away the desks with a wave of his wand, and put a silencing charm on the room, while locking the door. "Give it your best shot."

            "Impedimenta!" Emily flicked her wand at Pansy, and her ginger hair caught fire. "Scourgify!" Pansy extinguished the fire, and threw a nasty hex at Emily which she dogged. 

            Blaise and Draco were both at each others throats, throwing curses and hexes rapidly at each other. "Stupefy!" Pansy fell to the ground with a thud, and Emily turned her wand on Blaise. "I've never loved you Blaise. I hate you."

            "Crucio!" Blaise yelped and screamed as he fell to the floor in pain. She let him lay there, while she 'ennerverated' Pansy. "Get out of here Parkinson." Pansy scurried out and went to the Slytherin dormitories.

            Emily turned around just as a shot of green light came from Blaise's wand, directed at Draco. She ran in front of it, and blocked it from hitting Draco. Her body went limp, and her eyes closed. "I love you Draco." She was no longer breathing. He held the girl in his arms, and let a few tears escape from his silver eyes. He held a hand on her still warm cheek and cried.

            "I am going to fucking kill you Zabini!" Draco lunged at the boy and began punching him rapidly. He whipped out his wand and said a dark curse that made Blaise go rigid and fall to the ground. He kicked him a few times, then ran over to Emily and scooped her up into his arms. He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey gasped and laid her down on the nearest bed. 

               "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, but there is nothing I can do, I am afraid she is dead. I must call Professor Dumbledore." Draco choked back a sob and hugged the non-moving girl. 

            "No, no, no. She can't be! I-I-I love her." Draco cried. _Emily, please come back, I love you. Don't leave me now, I need you. You are the only person I ever loved, I can't go on without you…I love you…Draco threw his chair and stormed out of the infirmary. __I fucking hate you Zabini. Draco raced up to the highest tower of Hogwarts and held onto the ledge. He looked up at the dark sky, as dark as her long hair, the day he met her. His eyes wandered over to the Forbidden Forest, the emerald green trees, just like her eyes, and the color of light that killed her. The pale moon glistened, just like her skin. And those freckles, and the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed. Everything reminded him of her. __She can't be gone…Draco fell against the ledge, and buried his face in his hands, and cried. _

            "Mr. Malfoy, please come with me." Draco looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore. He nodded and followed him, rubbing his now puffy eyes. He led him down to his office, and told him to take a seat.

            "I am sorry about your loss Mr. Malfoy, but I must ask you not to do anything you will regret. We already had the medi-wizards do all they could do, I am sorry." Dumbledore lowered his half moon spectacles and frowned. His blue eyes were no longer twinkling, and Draco sighed. 

            "I miss her so much already, I feel like this is all my fault." He put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. Dumbledore put a comforting arm on him and began to speak.

            "I must ask you, Draco, what did happen in the Transfiguration classroom?" Draco looked up and sighed again. He fidgeted with his cloak and looked up at his headmaster.

            "Well, you see, Emily and I were together for a while, but then Blaise tricked her into believing that we were only together so I could become quidditch captain next year, long story, so she went with Blaise. But him and Pansy had been together for about a few months, and he was cheating. But anyway, Emily found his journal, and read that he was going to attempt to make her have his heir. I had sort of put a few hexes on him, but then tonight he challenged me to a duel. Malfoys do not back down for anything Professor. And he used the killing curse. He aimed at me, but she blocked it for me… she sacrificed herself…" Draco broke off as a tear escaped his silver eye. The Professor looked down at him and folded his hands before him. 

            "Draco, it is not your fault. It was an act of pure love. She will be dearly missed. As I presume, you are the one who was closest to her. She has no living family, so I would like you and your family to plan her funeral. I am sorry Mr. Malfoy, if you wish, you can stay home for this next week." Draco nodded and went down the stairwell.

            Weeks passed, and the weeks soon became months. Draco Malfoy was miserable. He never ate, didn't talk to anyone, and no longer played quidditch. Everything reminded him of her, he couldn't go on. There were many times when he attempted suicide, but couldn't go through with it. His father tried to take him out of school, and his mother tried to persuade Dumbledore to enlist him at St. Mungo's. After word got out to the rest of the school about Emily's passing, there was a drastic change in the atmosphere. Blaise Zabini was sent to Azkaban, and people pretty much put two and two together. The Gryffindors were rather upset, and the Slytherins were very depressed, minus one, Pansy. Sarina left, as was said, on the first of November. Ron and Hermione eventually hit it off, and Mallory and Terry just celebrated their six month anniversary. Mitchell and Millicent had their ups and downs, but are the perfect couple. Harry is still flying solo, with his emotions for Emily still lingering. Pretty much the school eventually came back to normal, except for the fact of two very distraught fifth years. Fred and George Weasley left school rather dramatically, and Professor Umbridge was no longer a teacher at Hogwarts, due to her injuries in the forest. Harry Potter got out of Voldemort's grasp again, and Draco's father ended up in Azkaban. Potter was on his death list. The summer soon came, and everyone left school, ready for a new year ahead of them. Little knowing of the surprises awaiting them.  

**There. That is it. I know this fic was short, but I want to make a sequel, like I said, this isn't the end. Trust me this is NOT the end. :P**

**And this fic was mainly to get the basics in… my next one is the ACTUAL fic. **

**I will post the next story soon! I promise!**


	12. Touch Me Not Uploaded

**Okay well Touch Me Not has been updated. This is the link:**

**storyid****=1471870**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
